Naruto: Traces of the Past
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: Creyeron que había muerto más no fue así, ahora 19 años después el regresa para cobrar su venganza encontra de Konoha, y quienes sufren las consecuencias son los herederos Uchiha y Uzumaki... ¿Podrán salvarles antes de que sea demasiado tarde?
1. El Regreso de la Serpiente

Fanny.- Ah hace mucho que no subía cierto?

Itachi.- si, hace como un mes y pico

Fanny.- es mucho, en fin queridos lectores aquí les traigo la ultima parte de mi trilogía de Naruto, solo espero que las fans de Drew - porque creanme tiene fans - no me maten por lo que le pasara

Itachi.- siempre puedes esconderte en tu casa de por vida

Fanny.- que gracioso - le dijo con mucho sarcasmo - bueno les dejo el primer cap, una cosa más solo podre subir un cap por semana y media, así que por favor tenganme paciencia si?, bueno sin más nos vemos cualquier duda, pregunta o tomatazo envianmela a mi mail: luz guion bajo tenshi arroba hotmail punto com y les respondere con gusto**

* * *

****Disclaimer.- **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos sabemos que son la gran autoría de Kishimoto-sensei; excepto Alexis Uzumaki, Leonor Hashimoto, Rihanna Yuuhi, la Generación Peligro al completo, Yuki y los nuevos cinco malos de esta entrega que son de mi propiedad 

**Naruto: Traces of the Past**

**Capítulo 1.- ****El Regreso de la Serpiente**

**Aldea de la Hoja**

**Campo de Entrenamiento #1**

Alexis se encuentra parada en campo abierto, mantenía sus hermosos ojos azules cerrados y todos sus sentidos en alerta, ocultos en el bosque los gemelos preparaban su estrategia

- ¿Crees que resulte? – Andy miro a su hermano mientras hablan en voz baja

- espero que si, Okasan no es como Otousan, su estilo es muy diferente

- al menos ya dominamos más el Kazerugan pero ella logra bloquear sus pensamientos cuando intento usar la Ideofonía – se quejo la rubia

- lo se pero te tendrás que aguantar, ahora vete a tu posición – dijo Odín mirándola molesto

Andy un tanto molesta se dirigió hacia el lado contrario de su hermano, Alexis alzo una ceja al sentir el movimiento de las hojas, y el aire chocar contra el cuerpo de su hija

- /estos niños jamás aprenderán/ - pensó Alexis divertida

- la pelea promete interesante – Sakura se encuentra sentada en una rama acompañada de Sasuke aunque el esta parado

- a decir verdad me sorprende que hayan dominado tan rápido el Kazerugan – Naruto era otro que estaba allí observando el entrenamiento – a mi me costo un año lograrlo

- que esperabas son dignos del apellido Uchiha – Itachi observa con orgullo a sus retoños

Las miradas del ex-equipo Kakashi se posaron en el Uchiha mayor pero no dijeron nada, al contrario volvieron a posarlas sobre la mujer rubia y los peligrosos gemelos

- ¿llegamos tarde? – Kakashi hizo acto de aparición en compañía de su hijo, Andrew el tercer integrante de la Triada Carmesí

- nop acaban de empezar – contesto Sakura tranquilamente

Drew buscaba con la mirada a su chica y su cuñado que de paso ambos son sus mejores amigos hasta que descubrió un resplandor dorado entre unos arbustos y a juzgar por su posición sabía que estaban usando la estrategia 21. Odín decidió que era el momento y haciendo unos sellos creo una Replica de Sombra que dejo en su lugar y el se fue por otro lado, Andy hizo exactamente lo mismo pero luego se transformo en un tigre yendo al lado contrario de su hermano, Alexis sigue quieta esperando algún movimiento el cual no se deja esperar, aun sin abrir los ojos saco un Kunai desviando las shurikens que Odín-clon le había lanzado, dando un gran salto esquivo los Kunai de Andy-clon para luego lanzar una serie de Shurikens y Kunai mientras giraba dándole de lleno a los clones. El verdadero Odín sale de su escondite inesperadamente y se lanza sobre su madre dándole un puñetazo en el estomago, mas sin embargo Alexis se esfumo era tan solo un clon, cosa que sorprendió a Odín y giro detrás de él donde Alexis se encontraba.

- recuerda Odín, el viento puede ser tu enemigo o tu aliado – fue la misteriosa respuesta de su progenitora

- demonios – gruño el chico fue entonces que noto algo detrás de su madre, un tigre se acercaba cautelosamente pero Alexis dio la vuelta e hizo unos sellos a una velocidad asombrosa

- ¡¡Fuuton: Mamori no Kaze no jutsu!! (Elemento Aire: Viento de Defensa) – una gran corriente de aire envolvió a Alexis protegiéndole del ataque del tigre y lanzándolo lejos – buen intento Andy-chan

- sabía que mi hermana era rápida pero no tanto – Naruto observo con sorpresa los anteriores acontecimientos

- es tan rápida como Itachi – murmuro Kakashi recordando la vez que se enfrento a él

- digna esposa de un Uchiha – las miradas volvieron a ponerse en Itachi quien de nuevo había hablado en ese tono, Sasuke le dio un zape – Hey

- Shhh – los cayó Sakura molesta

- al parecer la estrategia 21 no funciono

- ¿estrategia 21? – Sasuke miro a Hatake hijo

- aja, nosotros tenemos varias estrategias a las cuales les pusimos numero, esta es una de las de nivel medio pero creí que sería suficiente para al menos herir a Alexis-sama pero supongo que siendo ella una leyenda y con un poder superior al de un sannin no me extraña que no haya funcionado

Durante la siguiente hora fueron testigos de la batalla de entrenamiento entre madre e hijos, se notaba casi de inmediato la diferencia entre sus poderes pero sobre todo la experiencia en batallas aunque los gemelos habían podido darle uno que otro golpe, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente o hacerle daño debido al Manto protector de Tales que protegía a Alexis

- bueno niños ya es suficiente por hoy – Odín y Andy sentados en el suelo agitados y exhaustos miran a su madre quien esta mas fresca que una lechuga – lo han hecho bien pero recuerden jamás confiarse cuando peleen, podrán ser Uchiha, podrán ser poderosos pero eso no significa que quedan exentos de trampas o debilidades

- en pocas palabras no sean ni como su padre ni como su tío – concluyo Sakura acercándose junto con los demás

- trataremos de recordarlo – suspira Odín, Andy asintió mientras se curaba sus heridas

- y yo se los recordare porque con la memoria que tienen… - Drew miro divertido a sus amigos quienes a su vez le dirigieron una mirada de muerte

- sentimos eso – dijeron los cuatro Uchiha mirando a todos

Naruto, Sakura, Alexis, Kakashi y Drew estallaron en carcajada ante la cara de los Uchiha, pero la risa ceso de golpe al sentir un extraño pero familiar Chakra acercándose; de inmediato adoptaron posiciones de defensa, el bosque esta sospechosamente callado

- Ese Chakra – murmuro Sasuke con el ceño fruncido – ¿Podrá ser él después de todo?

- tanto silencio me da mala espina – Drew miraba a todos lados inquieto y no era el único, Andy cerro los ojos y poniendo en practica lo que su madre le acaba de enseñar logro detectar algo, el viento golpeaba contra el cuerpo de una persona la cual se movía velozmente hacia ellos y no solo eso…

- ¡¡ABAJO!!

El grito de Andy los alerto y echándose pecho tierra lograron evitar los Kunai que fueron lanzados desde un arbusto pero una segunda lluvia apareció sobre sus cabezas

- ¡¡Hyoton: Hyojinhaki no jutsu!! (Elemento Hielo: Muro de hielo)

Una gran cantidad de agua y viento apareció de la nada, fusionándose y convirtiéndose en hielo que los protegió de los Kunais los cuales se quedaron incrustados en el hielo, todos miraron a Drew y a Odín quienes habían hecho aquel jutsu para protegerlos

- bien hecho niños – los felicito Kakashi mientras levantaba su banda dejando ver de ese modo su Sharingan, Sasuke e Itachi activaron el propio

- ¡¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES MALDITO COBARDE!! – grito Naruto tan explosivo como siempre, ni los años ni el entrenamiento de su hermana logro cambiar ese carácter

- Veo que sigues tan impaciente como siempre niño Kyubi – aquella siseante voz que arrastraba las palabras le helo la sangre a la Triada Carmesí y preocupo al antiguo equipo 7 e Itachi

- "no, no pude ser" – Sakura se negaba a creerlo, el no podía volver y arruinar la paz que tanto trabajo les costo ganar, no podía arruinar la felicidad que tanto dolor y sangre le costo lograr a lado del hombre que siempre había amado

- "no voy a permitir que se lo vuelva a llevar" – Naruto apretó con fuerza los puños, su mirada parpadeaba entre el rojo y el azul cielo, no quería volver a perder a su hermano

- … - el Sharingan de Sasuke brillaba de una extraña manera, no volvería a caer en su juego, no ahora que tenía por quien luchar, por quien vivir, la imagen de sus dos hijos llego a su mente logrando que apretara aun más fuerte los puños hasta que un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de ellos

Kakashi, Alexis e Itachi miran de reojo a los nuevos 3 sannin, y por mudo acuerdo los protegerían sobre todo al pelinegro sannin; de las sombras del lugar salió un hombre, confirmando de ese modo las sospechas de los adultos y de los más jóvenes; al parecer lo que aquellos pergaminos tenían escrito era cierto y frente a ellos, aquel hombre que hace muchos años separo a Sasuke de sus amigos, aquel que con su ambición infinita tomo la vida de muchas personas había regresado, su cabello negro que se movía con el viento seguía igual, aquella mirada dorada idéntica a la de una serpiente los miraba como en antaño, frente a ellos se encuentra…

- Orochimaru – murmuro Alexis mirando con odio a aquel ser que fue la fuente de muchas de sus desgracias y las de su esposo y cuñado

- vaya, vaya pero si es la princesa Kitsune en persona – incluso seguía tan burlesco y malicioso que antes – te has vuelto una hermosa mujer

Itachi frunció el ceño y se puso delante de su mujer, no le había hecho gracia ese comentario por parte del sannin de las serpientes

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Sakura mirándolo fijamente, Orochimaru la miro y debió de admitir que ella también se había vuelto muy hermosa y al parecer había heredado mas cosas de su maestra Tsunade – ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo? Nosotros vimos cuando Sasuke-kun te mato

- debieron de a ver confirmado mi muerte primero – se burlo el sannin ojidorado – fue gracias a uno de mis experimentos, logre pasar mi alma a un nuevo contenedor, un contenedor especial que me ha mantenido vivo todos estos años y ahora mi plan esta en marcha

- ¿Tu plan? – Kakashi lo mira con el ceño fruncido, había algo que no le gustaba de todo eso

- si, mi plan para destruir Konoha finalmente y poder tomar mi venganza

- ¿d..des..truir Ko… Kono… ha? – tartamudeo Sakura abriendo enormemente sus ojos jade

- no pienso permitirlo – Naruto dio unos pasos hacia delante – defenderé Konoha como el Tercero lo hizo de ti, yo como el Rokudaime Hokage lo juro

Sin esperar nada e ignorando el llamado de Alexis, Naruto se lanzo sobre el iniciando el ataque. Orochimaru dio un salto hacia atrás evitando el ataque pero Naruto no se dio por vencido mientras un fiero chakra rojo empezaba a envolverlo y sus ojos se volvieron por completo rojos

- Ese dobe ya se metió en problemas

- rayos ni siquiera porque han pasado más de veinte años ha cambiado nada – gruño la sannin pelirosa

- yo me encargo de Naruto ustedes distraigan a Orochimaru, Drew ve con Tsunade y mi padre e informa de la situación luego busca a los niños y que evacuen la aldea – ordeno Alexis con seriedad

- Hai – Drew desapareció con PUM yendo a hacer lo que la rubia le ordeno

Orochimaru se detuvo en un prado haciendo que Naruto se quedara quieto, Kyubi le dio un golpe mental

- _**eres un tonto hiciste que cayéramos en su trampa **_– se quejo Kyubi molesto

- _me enoje tanto que olvide lo que neechan me dijo_**– **trato de disculparse el rubio

- _pues espero que a la otra me hagas caso –_ Naruto miro hacia atrás, Alexis y los otros habían llegado

-_**le pides peras al olmo – **_se burlo una voz femenina _**– Hola papa**_

- _**Hola Tales – **_saludo Kyubi

_- dejemos para después la platica familiar, tenemos problemas – _interrumpió Alexis a padre e hija

Orochimaru sonrió al ver a todos reunidos su diversión empezaría, Odín miro a sus padres

- Okaasan ¿podemos encargarnos de él?

- no Odín, no podrán ustedes solos contra él – se negó Alexis

- así que ello son sus hijos ¿no? – Las orbes doradas de Orochimaru se posaron sobre los gemelos, quienes estaban en posición de ataque y defensa – sería interesante pelear contra ustedes

- hace tiempo que hemos estado investigando sobre ti – Odín relajo su cuerpo y su voz es tranquila, todos lo miraron con sorpresa

- pero hasta hace poco encontramos la respuesta a todas nuestras dudas – continúo Andy tranquilamente – así como el pasado de nuestro padre y nuestro tío…

- sabemos que el tío Sasuke se fue contigo para tomar venganza en contra de nuestro padre por matar al Clan Uchiha…

- pero en realidad tu eres el culpable de aquella matanza…

- por esa razón…

- nosotros seremos tus oponentes…

- si eres digno de nosotros…

- podrás pelear con nuestros padres y tíos…

- eso si puedes ganarnos…

Y con esas palabras, Odín y Andy desaparecieron y aparecieron cada uno a lado de Orochimaru tan rápido que ni los noto aunque pudo esquivar por los pelos el golpe de ellos, extrañamente en sus brazos unas heridas aparecieron como si fueran hechas con algo filoso. Andy junto sus manos cruzando sus dedos frente a ella y…

- ¡¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!! (Técnica de Replicación de Sombras)

Cuatro Andy (contando con la original) aparecieron dirigiéndose directo sobre Orochimaru, este esquivaba fácilmente cada patada y golpe de ella pero algo le decía que eso no era todo su potencial, Odín dio un salto quedando flotando unos segundos sobre su hermana y Orochimaru, haciendo unos sellos grito

- ¡¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!! (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)

Odín tomo un poco de aire y luego lo soltó sacando una gran cantidad de fuego que tomo la forma de una gran bola, la cual se dirige a gran velocidad hacia donde su hermana peleaba, esta cayo sobre los cinco aunque solo los clones desaparecieron, las 4 Andy, lo cual significaba que la verdadera no estaba pues ella está detrás de Orochimaru, Andy lo golpeo con su puño pero este se desvaneció… era un clon

- ¿Podrán con él? – Kakashi miraba la pelea, asombrado por lo bien que pelean contra un sannin que les triplicaba la edad y la experiencia

- no, pero están defendiéndose bastante bien – fue la respuesta de Itachi que aunque esta orgulloso también preocupado, algo estaba mal en todo eso

- esto se ha vuelto divertido pero ya es suficiente de pelear contra ustedes niños – Orochimaru hizo que su lengua se alargara y atrapo con ella a la verdadera Andy usándolo como escudo cuando Odín lanzo una serie de Kunai y shurikens

- ¡AAAAAAhhhhhhhh!

- ¡ANDY! – gritaron todos preocupados al ver como el cuerpo de la menor de los gemelos es atravesada por las armas de Odín

- ¡ESTO LO PAGARAS MALDITA SERPIENTE! – grito Odín completamente furioso, su cuerpo es envuelto por una gran cantidad de chakra color rojo, unas marcas aparecen en sus mejillas y sus ojos pasan de ser azabache a rojos con aspas negras, luego de rojos a plata con una espiral dorada pero las aspas negras se mantienen

- ¿Ese es el famoso Kazerugan?

- "¿Cómo sabe eso?" – pensó Alexis con sorpresa

- esta usando el Kazerugan estando en la primera fase de Renard – Naruto estaba sorprendido, ni siquiera el se atrevía a usar el Kazerugan estando en alguna fase del Kyubi porque eso podría ser peligroso

Orochimaru se dio cuenta de que esos chicos no eran normales, las heridas de Andy se estaban curando rápidamente inconsciente a sus pies y frente a el su hermano mayor totalmente furioso con una extraña línea sucesora más poderosa que el Sharingan envuelto en una capa de chakra rojo, lo que veía solo tenía una explicación: ambos poseían la descendencia de Kyubi en su interior, lo cual significaba que el rumor de que Alexis poseía una parte del alma de Kyubi desde que era niña era cierto y si se junta eso, con el Sharingan y el Kazerugan…

- "esto esta mal" – Orochimaru frunció el ceño – "no preví esto"

- ¡¡Sekishiki Meikai ha!! (Ondas Infernales)

Ante esas palabras de Odín, sus ojos brillaron de forma espectral mientras su chakra se volvía ondas de energía que iban a través del suelo, haciéndose cada vez más grandes. El lugar empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco, tornándose oscuro y frío cada vez más rápido, antes de que se dieran cuenta todos fueron lanzados por un hoyo negro, desapareciendo del bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke abrió los ojos, se sentía mareado y no sabía donde se encontraba, un viento helado termino de despertarlo y se sentó algo adolorido. Cuando miro a su alrededor se quedo sorprendido, no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba ya que obviamente ya no seguían en el bosque, el cielo era oscuro sin estrellas, el suelo árido de piedra, el viento helado que cala hasta los huesos y tan silencioso como un cementerio.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunto más no obtuvo una respuesta

Como se encontraba solo decidió caminar para buscar a los demás, pero no camino mucho cuando encontró a su hermano inconsciente, corrió hacia el y trato de despertarlo pero no bien llego hasta él, del suelo unas manos salieron y los atraparon a ambos

- ¿pero que demonios…? – gruño Sasuke mientras trataba de soltarse pero le era imposible, miro a su hermano el cual era arrastrado rápidamente – Itachi despierta, Itachi…

El Uchiha mayor no respondía y casi la tierra se lo tragaba hasta que un golpe cerca de él cuarteo el suelo haciendo que las manos desaparecieran, Sasuke subió la mirada topándose los ojos verde jade de su esposa

- Sasuke-kun ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupada mientras le ayudaba a salir, detrás de ella Kakashi se encargaba de despertar a Itachi

- si, estoy bien pero ¿Dónde estamos?

- no lo sabemos, despertamos hace unos minutos y al no verlos cerca fuimos a buscarlos pero no hemos encontrado ni a Naruto, ni a Alexis o los gemelos

- que bueno que despiertas Itachi – escucharon decir a Kakashi, al voltear vieron que Itachi estaba sentado y bastante despierto

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto al no reconocer el lugar

- no lo se pero no es bueno que estemos parados mucho tiempo, este lugar me da mala espina – Kakashi le ayudo a levantarse

Frente a ellos se extendía un enorme campo árido pero lleno de un viento que helaba hasta los huesos, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que no muy lejos de ellos varias personas caminaban, todos en una fila que se dirige hacia una gran monte, se miraron entre si y decidieron acercarse para preguntar como salir de ese lugar, caminaron y caminaron pero no parecían acercarse a ellos, hasta que luego de unos minutos – aunque ellos sintieron que fueron horas – lograron acercarse lo suficiente, sin embargo lo que vieron los dejos boquiabierto y espantados. Las que ellos pensaron que eran personas están vestidos con escasa ropa, con la piel desgarrada donde se podía ver los huesos y un fuerte hedor putrefacto lleno sus fosas nasales, el final de la fila era un enorme hoyo por el cual aquellas "personas" caían y sus gritos de horror se escuchaban, llevados por el viento

- Bienvenidos a la colina Iria, también conocida como el Yomotsu – se escucho una voz detrás de ellos

- Alexis, Naruto – exclamaron aliviados de verlos

- ¿Yomotsu? – Itachi miro sin comprender a su mujer

- El Yomotsu es la puerta al infierno – contesto Naruto con seriedad – aquellas personas que han visto, son las almas de aquellos que han matado o han hecho cosas malignas

- todas esas almas hacen largas filas y su final es aquel agujero, el cual las llevara directo con el barquero que los guiara a su destino o al menos es así en la mitología griega, en pocas palabras este es un lugar de muerte

- ¿Dónde están los niños? – pregunto Kakashi al no verlos, los hermanos Uzumaki les hicieron unas señas para que los siguieran

Mientras caminaban observaban el lúgubre lugar, cuando cruzaron la colina vieron al par de gemelos aun peleando contra Orochimaru. Odín llevaba la ventaja gracias al control que mantenía en el lugar mientras que Andy se encargaba de agotar las energía del sannin, realmente formaban un gran equipo mas sin embargo Odín se notaba cansado. Sakura miro a los hermanos Uzumaki, dándose cuenta que ellos están tan heridos como sus hijos

- ¿Que les paso? – Sakura miro con sorpresa a sus amigos, era extraño no ver como sus heridas se curaban

- en este lugar los poderes curativos de Kyubi y Tales no sirven, antes de hallarlos tuvimos que enfrentarnos a varias almas perdidas que querían llevarnos con ellos – contesto Alexis si quitarla mirada de la pelea

- y me temo que ni Renard o Kitsune podrán ayudar a los chicos en su curación, Odín tiene problemas para mantenernos en este mundo y Andy aun no despierta la segunda fase de su Kazerugan para ayudarle – Naruto mira preocupado a sus sobrinos

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se mantendrá consciente? – pregunto Kakashi con seriedad

- un minuto más, después de eso volveremos a Konoha

Y tal como Alexis dijo, pasado el minuto y siendo lanzado por Orochimaru, Odín perdió la conciencia. Todos brillaron y de pronto algo los jalo hacia arriba donde una luz brillante los esperaba, al pasar por esa luz se dieron cuenta que estaban flotando sobre el bosque de Konoha donde habían estado, mientras más cerca más notaban varias personas inconscientes se trataba de ellos mismos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada cual entro a su cuerpo despertando de golpe

- espero no volver a pasar por esa experiencia – murmuro Naruto mientras se levanta

- yo tampoco – concordó Sakura siendo ayudada por Sasuke

- ¿Dónde esta Orochimaru? – Itachi miro a todos lados con el ceño fruncido, si tan solo tuviera el Byakugan podría ver a largas distancias pero su Sharingan no tenia esa capacidad pese a que descendía de la visión pura

- me temo que escapo – Alexis se sacudió la ropa

- es mejor volver, algo me dice que la aldea nos necesita – todos miraron a Sasuke, este miraba hacia el lugar por donde se va a la aldea, dándose cuenta que había humo saliendo de allí

Todos de inmediato salieron disparados de regreso a la aldea, en el camino Kakashi invoco a Pakkun para que fuera a Suna a pedir ayuda al Kazekage, después de todo la mayor de sus hijas esta en Konoha y podría salir lastimada en esa nueva batalla; corrían lo más rápido que podían teniendo el desagradable presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería, Alexis miro a sus hijos, Odín en la espalda de Itachi y Andy en la de Sasuke, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, aun eran muy jóvenes para pasar por lo mismo que ella paso siendo niña.

* * *

_Kazerugan.- es la línea sucesora que invente para la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, ver más información en el Cap. 7 de Naruto: Following Generation en mi profile_

_Triada Carmesí.- es el grupo conformado por Odín, Andrómeda (Andy) Uchiha y Andrew (Drew) Hatake; se les conoce de esa forma en el Cuartel ANBU desde su entrada a la edad de 11 años, un año antes que sus padres._

_Kitsune no Tales.- al momento que Kyuubi ataco Konoha, Lexi resulto dañada por una de las colas de Kyuubi y usada como escudo contra su padre; debido a eso estuvo a punto de morir sino fuera porque Minato con sus ultimas fuerzas logro introducir una parte del alma del Kyuubi dentro de la mayor de sus hijos y esa parte tomo forma de una zorra de nueve colas siendo la hija de Kyuubi_

_Es la técnica de Mascara de la Muerte de Cáncer del anime Saint Seiya, tiene la misma función que la serie original pero aquí solo pueden usarla Odín, Andy o Taichi_

_Renard y Kitsune.- son los hijos de Tales y por consiguiente los nietos de Kyuubi, Renard esta dentro de Odín y Kitsune dentro de Andrómeda_


	2. ¡Situación critica para Drew!

Aqui tienen el segundo capitulo espero que les guste, disculpenme si las peleas no son muy buenas pero soy pesima en eso, por eso la historia da saltos aunque he decirles que algo malo le pasara a Drew en este capitulo aunque no tanto como para que algunas quieran matarme entre ellas Andy, buenos no los molesto más

**

* * *

Disclaimer.- **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos sabemos que son la gran autoría de Kishimoto-sensei; excepto Alexis Uzumaki, Leonor Hashimoto, Rihanna Yuuhi, la Generación Peligro al completo, Yuki y los nuevos cinco malos de esta entrega que son de mi propiedad 

**Naruto: Traces of the Past**

**Capitulo 2**

**El secuestro ¡¡Situación critica para Drew!!**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

Cuando Drew llego se dio cuenta ya que la invasión había comenzado, varios ANBU, Jounin y Chuunin están tratando de detenerlos, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que las familias pudieran escapar al refugio. Media Konoha yacía destruida afortunadamente aun no había bajas; durante su búsqueda por los antiguos Yondaime y Godaime Hokages se encargo de liquidar a varios intrusos que tuvieron la descabellada idea de retarlo, al dar una vuelta termino chocando contra alguien

- Auch ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? – se quejo Drew

- porque nunca te fijas por donde vas nissan – le contesto Akeno sobandose la cabeza

Drew miro a su hermana menor que iba junto con la generación peligro o al menos la mayor parte de ella pero los Uchiha y Uzumaki no estaban con ellos

- ¿Que esta pasando Drew-kun? – Naomi miro preocupada y asustada al peligris

- están atacando Konoha, necesito que vayan con la gente a esconderse al refugio – ordeno Drew levantándose – ustedes aun son muy pequeños para participar en esto

- por supuesto que no – Daisuke salto de inmediato – somos ninjas de Konoha y como tales nuestra responsabilidad es cuidar de la aldea

- Dai tiene razón – Joey miro con ferocidad al Hatake, Akiru sobre su cabeza soltó un gruñido

- no creo que a sus padres les haga gracia – Drew miro con el ceño fruncido a sus amigos, sabía que eran tan tercos como sus respectivos padres

- no importa, igual queremos luchar – esta vez fue la voz de Akane quien se oyó

- bien pero manténganse cerca de mí, iremos primero a informar a Tsunade-sama y a Minato-sama sobre algo importante

- ellos están peleando en la torre del Hokage junto a mis padres – comunico Lance

- entonces vamos para allá

Esta vez la Generación Peligro se dirigió hacia la Torre del Hokage, en su camino se dieron cuenta como sus padres peleaban para proteger Konoha, pudieron ver pelear a Ino y a Kiba y por supuesto a Akamaru, observaron con sorpresa la defensa absoluta del Clan Hyuga ejecutada por Neji y la maestría con que Tenten usaba las armas ninjas, aprendieron que las sombras podrían ser temibles enemigas a manos de Shikamaru Nara y que el viento no siempre es tan bueno como Temari les hizo ver, a veces un simple dibujo podría ser más que eso si Sai era quien lo pintaba, o que los insectos eran realmente temibles tanto como las Bestias Verdes de Konoha

- Nuestros padres son geniales – James estaba que saltaba de alegría

- eso es verdad – asintió Yaiza orgullosa de ser la hija de Sai

- Ray ¿sabes donde están Ashley o Atem? – pregunto Drew mirando al Hyuga quien parecía nervioso

- no, estábamos peleando contra unos de los ninjas intrusos pero en plena pelea perdí a Ashley pero no se donde este Atem

- ¿Alex o Tetsu?

- no los hemos visto y eso me preocupa, a lo mejor esta con Lestat – la mirada del Hatake se puso en Hermione

- ¿Lestat? – Pregunto extrañado – ¿el amigo de Yuki-sama?

- aja, desde que llegaron a Konoha ese chico a estado rondando a Alex pero ella no le había hecho caso hasta hace un mes, han estado saliendo desde entonces – fue la respuesta de Sakura

- es cierto – exclamo Kirika de pronto – dijo que tendrían una cita ahora pero no se donde estén, a lo mejor aun no se topan con lo enemigos, después de todo no han podido salir de la mitad de la aldea

Eso no le gusto para nada a Drew, si no encontraba pronto a los niños faltantes seguro Naruto-sama y Sasuke-sama lo mataban a el, si es que queda algo de su cuerpo cuando lo encuentren Hinata-sama y Sakura-sama; un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ante la escena que se imagino

- "tengo que encontrarlos" – pensó Drew temeroso por su vida

**Torre del Hokage**

La situación no era muy distinta aquí, el enemigo había logrado llegar hasta la Torre del Hokage para robar pergaminos secretos que están ocultos en la oficina principal, Tsunade, Minato, Shizune, Kabuto y Hinata se encuentran peleando en los terrenos cercanos pero tenían problemas ya que eran demasiados eso sin mencionar a la enorme serpiente de tres cabezas que los veía como su aperitivo, fue esa situación lo que encontraron los chicos…

- Wow esa si que es una serpiente – Akane observo embelesada a la serpiente hasta que su hermano le dio un zape

- que no ves que ese reptil gigante se quiere comer a nuestros padres – Lance seguía sin comprender como era posible que a su hermana y Ashley les gustara tanto las serpientes.

- dejen de pelear y mejor les vamos a ayudar – gruño Drew con un mal presentimiento

- ¡¡CUIDADO!!

El grito alerto a los adultos y cuando vieron, Drew y los niños fueron rodeados por la serpiente gigante quien ya les había puesto el ojo

- Oh, Oh – murmuraron algunos

- estamos en graves problemas – murmuro Daisuke asustado

- Shiori crees que puedas hacer algo

- tratare Drew pero no te aseguro nada – Shiori Nara junto sus manos e hizo unos sellos – ¡¡Ninpo: Kage Kubi Shimari!! (Arte ninja: Sombra Ahorcadora)

La sombra de la serpiente pareció cobrar vida y la envolvió por completo sujetándola pero era demasiado fuerte incluso para Shiori una maestra de las sombras así que Daisuke le ayudo usando el Kage Mane no jutsu, ahora que la serpiente se encontraba quieta al menos por unos segundos lograron alejarse de ella y acercarse a los adultos justo a tiempo pues ninguno de los dos Nara logro sostener la técnica más tiempo

- ¿Que hacen aquí? – Kabuto observo a sus hijos y a sus amigos – debieron a ver ido al refugio con los demás

- lo sentimos Otousan pero no nos podíamos quedar de brazos cruzados mientras nuestra aldea era destruida – se quejo Lance, los demás asintieron ante lo que el chico dijo

- Minato-sama traigo un mensaje de Alexis-san

- pues dilo Drew – ordeno Minato mientras esquiva unos Kunai

- mi padre, Naruto-sama y los señores Uchiha´s estábamos viendo el entrenamiento de Alexis-sama y los gemelos cuando de pronto fuimos atacados por Orochimaru y Alexis-sama me envió a informarles

- ¡¿QUE?! – Fue el grito colectivo – ¡¡PERO SI OROCHIMARU ESTA MUERTO!!

- el dijo que había hecho un jutsu especial que hizo que su alma quedara todos estos años en un contenedor especial que lo fortaleció, deje a los demás peleando contra él

- es que acaso tiene más vidas que un gato – gruño Tsunade molesta dando un puntapié al suelo y una enorme zanja se creo que atrapo no solo a la serpiente sino también a los Shinobi del sonido

- Wow – fue la exclamación de las chicas, eso si había estado bueno

- ¿Dónde están mis nietos y los niños Uchiha? – pregunto de pronto Minato al no verlos

- no lo sabemos – contestaron algunos

- los iré a buscar será mejor que ustedes se reúnan con el Hokage-sama y los demás cuando vengan

- ten mucho cuidado Niisan – Akeno miraba preocupada a su hermano mayor, quien asintió

Drew se volvió a esfumar dejando a los demás un tanto preocupados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alex corría y corría como si su viera dependiera de ella mientras que sobre su espalda iba su hermano menor Tetsu, sujetado fuertemente a ella aunque no iban solos, corriendo a su lado Ashley y Atem en la misma posición corrían

- no te quedes atrás Alex – exclamo Ashley mientras ahora saltaba sobre los edificios

- como si fuera fácil saltar con un niño de 6 años en la espalda y una serpiente pisándome los talones – se quejo la rubia

- por si no te das cuenta dobe yo estoy en la misma situación – gruño la Uchiha

- dejen de pelear que no estamos en una favorable situación – se quejo Atem

- y yo me pregunto como fue que llegamos a esto

- lo mismo me pregunto yo Tetsu – suspiro Atem preocupado pero también enojado mirando hacia la serpiente que los perseguía, sobre su cabeza Nuiy portando una macabra sonrisa esta cómodamente sentado

- no importa a donde vayan las encontrare – se burlo Nuiy

- en eso tiene razón no podemos escapar por siempre – Alex parecía muy sería

- rayos que haremos ahora, con los niños en la espalda no podemos hacer jutsus – gruño Ashley

Ellas seguían escapando sin saber a donde ir cuando de pronto se vieron sin saber como atrapados en una red

- ¿pero que demonios…?

- saquéenme de aquí

- voy a matar a quien nos puso aquí

- Atem hazte para allá me aplastas

- no puedo moverme, la red es muy pequeña

- Ashley esa fue mi costilla

- Gomen ne

- vaya, vaya pero si son cuatro liebres atrapadas por el zorro – se escucho una burlona voz femenina

- más bien diría por una ZORRA – fue la astuta respuesta de Ashley mirando a la rubia de ojos dorados frente a ella aunque no venía sola

PAM, Yuki le había dado una cachetada a Ashley pero esta con la furia plasmada en su Sharingan activado la observo, esa cachetada le dolió, nadie en su vida le había pegado de ese modo pero no le iba a dar el gusto a esa zorra de verla llorar, tenía orgullo a fin de cuentas

- será mejor que te vayas calmando maldita mocosa o me harás hacer algo que lamentare – siseo la rubia

- como si me dieras miedo – le espeto valientemente

- en ese caso – Yuki saco un Kunai y se acerco a Atem, este trago saliva al ver eso – haré que tu hermanito pague tu insolencia

- No lo hagas – Ashley trato de moverse pero debido a la mala posición en la que estaba – con Alex encima suyo – no pudo hacerlo, aunque no fue necesario ya que…

- ¡¡Hyoton: Koori no Yaiba no Jutsu!! (Elemento Hielo: Cuchillas de hielo)

Una lluvia de agujas se dejo caer sobre el grupo de forma tan sorpresiva que no les dio tiempo a esquivar el ataque, las agujas rompieron la red cosa que tanto la Uzumaki como la Uchiha aprovecharon y tomando a sus respectivos hermanos se alejaron de Yuki, Nuiy, Akira y Takato

- ya decía yo que me daban mala espina…

- ¡DREW! – gritaron ambas niñas alegres de ver al Hatake

- ¿se encuentran bien? – Drew se acerco a ellas mirándolas preocupadas

- Hai, estamos bien

- pero no lo estarán por mucho tiempo – exclamo Akira mientras hacía unos sellos – ¡¡Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!! (Elemento Agua: Ola de Agua)

Una gran Ola de agua emergió de la nada, ellos trataron de saltar pero el agua los alcanzo y los lanzo contra la pared de un edificio cercano dejando inconscientes a los niños y a las pre-adolescentes, Drew se levanto con dificultad sintió como se había roto al menos dos costillas

- rayos – murmuro Drew mientras caminaba un poco

- fuiste muy tonto al venir solo y sin ayuda – la sonrisa de Yuki era escalofriantemente parecida a la de su padre y a Drew no le quedo ninguna duda que ella ya sabía del ataque a Konoha

- ¿tu lo planeaste cierto?

- Oh no quisiera llevarme toda la gloría… pero si, fueron realmente muy ingenuos al confiar en mí y mi madre demasiado estupida para creer que cambie de bando

- ¿Por qué los quieren a ellos?

- son demasiadas preguntas para alguien que va a morir – Takato miro a Yuki – ¿puedo encargarme de él?

- claro porque no

- pero yo quiero hacerlo – se quejo Nuiy – nunca puedo divertirme

- y porque no lo hacemos los tres – sugirió Akira haciendo que los demás lo miraran

- vaya peque no es mala idea – Ok ahora a Drew le estaba dando miedo la situación al ver las sádicas y maliciosas sonrisas que aparecieron en el rostro del peliblanco, rubio y pelimorado

- "¿y ahora que hago?, tengo a dos niños de 6 años y a dos pre-adolescentes de 14 inconscientes detrás de mí, tengo al menos dos costillas rotas, estoy empapado y solo" – la situación no era muy buena para Drew, podría ser uno de los más fuertes shinobis, ser ANBU desde los doce y pertenecer a la Triada Carmesí pero tampoco era Dios o un Jinchuuriki como lo eran sus amigos.

Drew fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando detecto movimiento, dio media vuelta y vio a Lestat y Marius cerca de los desmayados, aguantando todo su dolor saco unas shurikens y las lanzo sobre ellos apartándolos de los Uzumaki y Uchiha, luego hizo unos sellos

- ¡¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!! (Técnica de Invocación) – el sello característico de la invocación apareció y dos enormes perros Rotwailler salió

- ¿en que puedo ayudarte Drew? – pregunto uno de ellos

- Kida cuida a los chicas y los niños detrás de ti, Yang ve por el Hokage y tráelo hacía acá – ordeno Drew

- entendido – dijeron ambos canes mientras uno de ellos, Yang desaparecía

- "Kami ayúdame por favor" – pidió silenciosamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y los demás llegaron a la aldea encontrándose con la situación medio controlada pero aun así seguían muchos ninjas el sonido, por lo tanto ellos se encargaron de los últimos a base de Chodori´s, Rasengan´s, Magenkyo Sharingan y fuerza sobrehumana llegando finalmente hasta la Torre del Hokage donde los demás lo esperaban incluidos Gaara, Kankuro y su respectivas familias

- ¿Cómo esta la situación? – fue la pregunta de Naruto cuando vio a su padre y a los demás

- controlada, hemos logrado vencer a los ninjas del Sonido y sacarlos de la aldea – fue el reporte de Neji Hyuga

- ¿que les paso a los gemelos? – Ino mira con preocupación a Andy y a Odín que seguían inconscientes

- se enfrentaron a Orochimaru y casi lo vencen – más de uno se quedo helado ante lo dicho por Sasuke

- entonces esta vivo – más que pregunta fue afirmación por parte de Sai

- ¿Dónde esta Drew? – Kakashi miro a su esposa y a su hija

- fue a buscar a Alex, Tetsu, Ashley y Atem – contesto James – cuando estábamos peleando los perdimos de vista y no supimos donde están

- espero que estén bien – murmuro Sakura intranquila, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre sus hijos

En ese momento un perro negro con el pecho blanco y un collar de púas alrededor del cuello del cual cuelga el símbolo Yang apareció entre ellos

- ¿Yang¿que haces aquí? – pregunto Kurenai extrañada al ver a uno de los perros de invocación de su hijo mayor

- Drew me envió por ustedes, esta en serios problemas

- ¿que clase de problemas? – quiso saber Akeno temerosa

- encontró a los niños Uzumaki y Uchiha pero ellos están inconscientes detrás de él mientras están rodeados por Yuki-sama, Lestat, Marius, Takato, Akira y Nuiy

- ¡¡¿QUE?!! – fue el grito de todos y como uno solo corrieron siguiendo al perro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La escena que encontraron fue como sacada de una película de terror, una escena que a Sasuke le recordó la que vio cuando llego al barrio Uchiha cuando tenia 8 años, el anochecer caía sobre Konoha pintando con sus rayos naranjas el lugar, las chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca horrorizadas, Kakashi a penas tuvo tiempo de sujetar a Kurenai antes de que ella se desmayara y las lagrimas mojaron el rostro de Akeno; charcos de sangre están esparcidos por la calle, las paredes manchadas igualmente además llenas de Kunai, Shuriken, quemadas, destartaladas, congeladas y semidestruidas, Kida yacía muerto completamente destripado apoyado en la pared y a un lado de él, en un charco de sangre, con el brazo en un ángulo extraño, múltiples cortadas en su cuerpo, totalmente despeinado, con la ropa hecha jirones, lleno de moretones y extrañas marcas se encuentra Drew, inconsciente o talvez muerto.

Nadie se movió ni hablo durante los próximos segundos hasta que Sakura logro salir del shock y de inmediato jalando a Ino corrió hacia Drew, ambas empezando a checarlo para ver su estado y ahogaron un grito

- esta muy grave tenemos que llevarlo al hospital y curarlo lo mas pronto posible o sino lo perderemos

- muy bien Kiba, Chouji vengan conmigo al hospital – ordeno Tsunade con seriedad – tenemos que traer ayuda para trasladarlo al hospital

- entendido – dijeron Kiba y Chouji a coro

- Sasuke y yo nos quedaremos a investigar que paso con los niños – Hinata se acerco a Naruto al escucharlo

- ten mucho cuidado Naruto-kun

- lo tendré Hina-chan y te prometo que los encontrare – le dijo tomándola de las manos y mirándola tiernamente

- Sasuke-kun por favor encuéntralos – pidió Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas mientras era abrazada por su esposo

- los encontrare y te juro que haré que Orochimaru pague lo que ha hecho – le juro Sasuke mientras le corresponde el abrazo

- querido será mejor llevar a los gemelos al hospital también – Alexis miro a su esposo con el temor reflejado en su mirada color mar, Itachi asintió pero entonces recordó algo

- ¿Dónde esta Taichi? – pregunto el moreno

- lo deje con Hanabi y le pedí que se escondiera junto con los aldeanos – contesto Tenten ya que Itachi le había pedido que lo cuidara ya que era la única disponible en ese momento

- será mejor que nos vayamos ya al hospital – Shino observo como Kiba, Akamaru y varios médicos-ninjas aparecieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Varías camillas entraron a toda prisa y el lugar que se hallaba relativamente vacío hasta hacía unos momentos, se atestó de gente en cuestión de segundos, tanto de paramédicos, shinobis y añadidos del caso. Una de las camillas – en la que Drew iba – se dirigió a uno de las salas de trauma a toda prisa. Una nueva alarma les hizo pegar a todos un brinco. Quienes estaban atendiendo a Drew comenzaron a gritar y a recibir órdenes, en lo que parecía ser un caótico desorden sin pies ni cabeza. El Chakra del Hatake fluctuó peligrosamente y por un segundo le hizo creer a nuestros protagonistas que moriría… y no solo a ellos, que los doctores que lo atendían también se llevaron un soberano susto.

- ¡Drew! - Exclamó Akeno, dando un paso hacia delante pero Daisuke la detuvo – ¡No te mueras, Niisan, aguanta, te lo pido!

Entre el intenso bullicio resultante de aquellas maniobras, Sakura puso atención a la vocecilla de Akeno por unos momentos. No se desconcentró de su tarea, sino que continuó muy al pendiente de la errática evolución de su paciente, aunque se moría de ganas por levantar la cabeza y con al menos una señal asegurarle a la chiquilla que se estaba haciendo todo lo posible. Siguió trabajando… aunque ya comenzaba a preguntarse si tan solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

- ¡**NIISAN**! – Exclamó más fuerte Akeno, cada vez más angustiada.


	3. Diario de los secretos, Equipo Rescate

Fanny.- ya es seguro salir - pregunto asomada debajo de un ¿caparzón?

Itachi.- ¿que rayos haces alli? - perplejo

Fanny.- escondiendome de Kurenai, Andy, Himeno y todas las fans de Drew, bueno aqui les dejo el cap 3 y mejor me voy antes de que me encuentren

Itachi.- no se te olvide decir lo otro

Fanny.- cierto, bueno queridos lectores en este capitulo habra un spoiler, él secreto mejor guardado del clan Uchiha y que conste esto lo saque de internet quien quiera leerlo completo avisadme y le envio el resto que dice la razón por que Itachi mato a su clan pero dejen su mail en su review por fis

**Disclaimer.- **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos sabemos que son la gran autoría de Kishimoto-sensei; excepto Alexis Uzumaki, Leonor Hashimoto, Rihanna Yuuhi, la Generación Peligro al completo, Yuki y los nuevos cinco malos de esta entrega que son de mi propiedad

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Traces of the Past**

**Capitulo 3**

**Diario de los Secretos, Equipo de Rescate**

**Hospital de Konoha**

La tensión en el aire era insoportable, los nervios y el miedo podían sentirse bajo la piel, Odín caminaba de un lado a otro revolviéndose el cabello con desesperación, había más personas en el lugar frente a la sala de operaciones pero su mirada se detuvo en su gemela Andrómeda quien lloraba histéricamente abrazada a su padre Itachi, quien la mantenía aferrada contra él acariciándole su largo cabello rubio a su lado su esposa Alexis, sostiene entre sus brazos al pequeño Tai mientras los mira preocupada

Esta vez la mirada del chico se detuvo en una segunda pareja, Kakashi abrazaba a Kurenai que al igual que la chica rubia lloraba y a Akeno quien se aferraba a su papa

- Esto no puede estar pasando – murmuro con desesperación pasándose las manos por la cara

- hay que tener fe Kurenai-sensei – Kiba se acerco a su antigua sensei acompañado de Ino, Akamaru así como los hijos del matrimonio Inuzuka que miraba a la pelinegra

- Tsunade-sama y Sakura-chan están haciendo todo lo posible para sanar a Drew – trato de darle ánimos Tenten mientras que abraza a la menor de sus hijos

- ¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke? – Kisame y Deidara habían llegado poco después de que ingresaran a Drew en la sala de operaciones y en su camino habían ayudado un poco a proteger la aldea lo cual era irónico, pues en el pasado ellos también la destruyeron

- fueron a buscar alguna pista del paradero de los niños – Hinata se mantenía recargada en la pared, intranquila por la tardanza de su esposo y del mejor amigo de este

Hubo un silencio bastante perturbador, nadie volvió a romperlo hasta que después de unos minutos la puerta del quirófano se abrió y de allí salieron Tsunade y Sakura

- ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? – fue la pregunta de Kurenai mientras las mira con preocupación

La expresión de ambas no era para nada alentadora, Sakura tenía señas de que había estado llorando pero como una profesional había hecho su trabajo, Tsunade carraspeo y…

- lo siento Kurenai, Kakashi pero Drew a entrado en estado de coma

Eso congelo el corazón de todos, Kurenai bajo la vista totalmente impresionada, Kakashi aferro con más fuerza a Akeno quien se soltó a llorar al escuchar la noticia acerca de su hermano, Andy se levanto de golpe apartando a su padre bruscamente y encaro a la mujer quien ya esperaba una reacción similar de ella porque continuo

- hicimos lo humanamente posible Andrómeda, sus heridas eran de gravedad, perdió mucha sangre incluso entro en paro cardiaco cuando lo atendíamos afortunadamente logramos detener las hemorragias internas y devolverle la vida pero no sabemos si despertara o no... Por el momento se mantiene con vida por alguna razón

- ¿entonces aun hay una posibilidad? – Andy las miro esperanzada – ¿Tsunade-sama, tía Sakura?

- si pero sinceramente las posibilidades son del 10 por ciento – eso ocasiono otro silencio que fue roto por Andy

- ¿puedo verlo?

- pues… – Sakura miro de reojo a Kurenai que seguía sin reaccionar

- no hay problema – la voz de Kurenai se mantenía carente de sentimiento

- bien Andy acompáñame – dijo Tsunade mientras la guiaba

Antes de que siquiera dieran un paso, dos hombres aparecieron, eran Naruto y Sasuke, ambos vestidos como ANBUS

- ¿Los encontraron? – pregunto Sakura esperanzada mirando a su esposo, el hombre moreno negó con la cabeza

- solo encontramos esta nota – dijo el rubio enseñándosela, Shikamaru la tomo y la leyó en voz alta

Si desean recuperar a sus hijos

deberán de ir al Bosque de las Ilusiones,

situado al sur de la Aldea de Nube

si no aparecen en menos de cinco días

los 4 morirán

Todos los adultos apretaron los puños con fuerza al oír la nota, los adolescentes soltaron un gruñido mientras que los más pequeños de 8 años para abajo temblaron de miedo, el Odín dio un golpe a la pared cuarteándola mientras que lagrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos azabache, el llano del pequeño Taichi Uchiha fue el único ruido que se escucho por el momento

- lo pagara – murmuro Andrómeda Uchiha siniestramente

Las miradas se posaron en la menor de los gemelos Uchiha, un poderoso chakra se dejo sentir en el lugar proveniente precisamente de ella, al levantar su mirada azabache se dieron cuenta que había activado el Kazerugan alarmando a todos

- Ese maldito pagara con su sangre por a ver herido a Drew y a ver secuestrados a mis primos, lo juro por mi sangre Uchiha y Uzumaki

Y con esas palabras la joven desapareció de la vista de todos dejándolos preocupados

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de revelarles el secreto – murmuro Alexis preocupada

- ¿Que secreto? – pregunto Odín mirando a su madre con el ceño fruncido

Alexis se levanto y dándole a su cuñada al pequeño Tai, tomo a su hijo de la mano sacándolo de ahí, Itachi fue a buscar a su hija pues lo que tenían que decirle les concernían a ambos

**En alguna parte de los Terrenos Uchiha**

- ¿A dónde vamos Okaasan? – Odín mira a su madre con extrañeza, detrás de ellos iban Itachi y Andy, esta ultima tan curiosa como su hermano

Alexis no les respondió a su hijo simplemente los guió hasta una de las casas del barrio Uchiha al llegar, la señora Uchiha les cedió el paso a unos desconcertados gemelos

- bueno nos van a decir que esta pasando ¿si o no? – se quejo Odín sentándose en uno de los sillones asombrosamente limpio, de hecho toda la casa esta muy limpia

- Otousan, Okaasan ¿Que sucede? – Andy miro a sus progenitores con seriedad

- hay algo que queremos mostrarles – mientras Itachi entra en una habitación, Alexis miro inexpresivamente a sus hijos, cosa que los alarmo ya que jamás la habían visto así de seria

- aquí esta Kirei – Itachi volvió aparecer trayendo consigo un cuaderno negro

- gracias cariño

Alexis observa el libro con cierta nostalgia, recordando el origen de el y todo lo vivido, su mano acaricia la portada suavemente y frente a ella, al subir su mirada color océano, se dio cuenta que sus retoños la observan con curiosidad y preocupación

- Tomen – les dijo pasándole el libro a la única de sus hijas

- no me gusta que se hagan los misteriosos – gruño Odín observando de reojo el libro que esta en el regazo de su gemela

- Este libro, es en realidad un diario que su padre y yo iniciamos cuando teníamos 6 años y contiene casi toda nuestra vida en el, incluso cuando ustedes nacieron, en estas paginas también se encuentran ciertos secretos los cuales ya era hora de que supieran

- ¿Por qué nos lo dan ahora? – sinceramente ambos están confundidos

- miren estoy segura que Naruto organizara un equipo de Rescate y conociéndolos como los conozco no aceptaran un no por respuesta hasta que aceptemos que vayan y como no queremos que se fuguen sin nuestro consentimiento se lo damos, pero antes deben de saber algunas cosas y entender otras por eso deberán de leer el diario antes de irse entre las cuales esta el saber su verdadera naturaleza

- ¿Que naturaleza? – quiso saber Andy

- Todo esta especificado en el diario – contesto Itachi hablando por primera vez – si aun tienen dudas pueden preguntarnos con confianza

- los dejaremos solos para que puedan leerlo – levantándose del sillón

Los patriarcas del actual clan Uchiha salieron de la casa dejando a sus hijos solos y confundidos

- ¿Crees que sea lo correcto? – murmuro la rubia aprensiva

- deben de saberlo tarde o temprano Kirei, además esta conversación se las debíamos desde que Kitsune y Renard despertaron – Itachi abrazo a su esposa quien se refugio en aquel abrazo

- supongo que tienes razón – murmuro ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su marido

Dentro de la casa, los gemelos miran el diario e intercambian miradas confusas, ambos soltaron un suspiro de resignación al mismo tiempo

- ¿tu que piensas de todo esto Aniki?

- que estoy muy confundido y muy curioso sobre nuestra supuesta naturaleza – Odín se rasco la cabeza mirando a su hermana – deberíamos de leerlo, así nos sacamos de dudas

- Ok

Andy abrió el diario, en la primera pagina venía los emblemas de las familias Uchiha y Namikaze, debajo hay pegada una fotografía de un campo nevado en el cual están dos niños de unos 6 años aproximadamente, una rubia de coletas y ojos azules y un moreno de ojos negros, no cabía ninguna duda de que eran sus padres, la Uchiha le dio vuelta a la pagina encontrando entonces una letra obviamente de niño ya que tenía algunos errores de ortografía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_7 de Julio_

_Ayer fue mi cumpleaños numero seis y Sarutobi-sama me regalo este diario, según el todas las niñas en alguna parte de su vida deben de tener uno. Ah es cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es Alexis Kushina Namikaze, soy rubia de ojos azules, mis padres murieron el año pasado durante el ataque del demonio llamado Kyuubi dejando a mi hermanito Naruto y a mi a cargo de Sarutobi-sama el cual es el actual Sadaime Hokage._

_Lamentablemente no fue lo único que le paso a mi familia, por salvarle la vida a un bebe que se quedo abandonado cerca de donde el demonio estaba, él me sujeto con una de sus colas sin que Otousan, Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage se diera cuenta, me uso como escudo en uno de los ataques de Otousan dejándome casi moribunda y él con sus ultimas fuerzas y antes de sellar al zorro dentro de Naru-chan desprendió un parte del alma de Kyuubi y la introdujo dentro mío, de esa forma me salvo la vida._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andy dejo de leer y sorprendida miro a su gemelo, que esta tan o más sorprendido que ella; es decir, sabían que su abuelo sello a Kyuubi dentro de su tío, pero no sabían que dentro de su madre había una parte del mismo Kyuubi decidieron seguir leyendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bueno continuando, luego del ataque de Kyuubi, Konoha fue reconstruyendo los daños materiales más los físicos aun no; mi vida cambio después del nacimiento de mi hermanito, pase de ser la princesa de Konoha a la más repudiada junto con mi hermano porque todos los aldeanos nos ven como la reencarnación de Kyuubi, nos miran de manera fría y con odio, solo vemos indiferencia, soledad, realmente todo ha sido difícil aunque hemos podido encontrar personas que realmente nos quieren: El Hokage, Jiraiya-ojisama, Iruka-sensei, Mikoto Uchiha que era gran amiga de Okaasan y por supuesto mi mejor amigo Itachi Uchiha, sino fuera por ellos nuestra vida sería más complicada._

_Bueno tengo que irme porque Naru-chan esta llorando y tengo que darle de comer, afortunadamente nuestros padres nos dejaron un departamento y dinero suficiente para poder subsistir, aun así me propuse ser una gran niña y proteger a mi hermano, nadie ni nada me alegara de él._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Eso es todo de esa fecha – concluyo Andy con lágrimas contenidas

- no puedo creerlo¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes? – Odín se revolvió el cabello con desesperación

- pasemos a la siguiente fecha

- esta vez leo yo – Odín tomo el libro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_10 de Octubre_

_Lo se, lo se hace como dos meses que no escribo pero he estado ocupada últimamente, entre ya a la Academia Ninja además de estar ocupada con Ita-chan practicando lo cual nos rindió frutos ya que somos los mejores de nuestra clase junto con Shisui-kun, el primo de Ita-chan._

_En el ultimo mes me ha pasado una cosa muy extraña, he estado escuchando voces en mi cabeza Itachi dice que ya me volví loca pero ciertamente no le creo, pero hasta hace una semana descubrí lo que me pasaba y no podrás creerlo querido diario_

_**Bah como si un diario pudiera hablar**_

_Es una manera de decir, el maleducado es Itachi quien acepto compartir el diario conmigo, me pareció una forma linda de hacer algo juntos como amigos_

_**Claro después de que no me dejabas tranquilo por una semana hasta que acepte**_

_No seas quejumbroso Ita-chan, como decía descubrí que fue lo que me pasaba, resulta que el alma del Kyuubi que Otousan sello en mí adopto forma de una versión femenina del zorro de las nueve colas y encima dice ser hija de Kyuubi, su nombres es Tales_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – gritaron a coro los gemelos al leer eso

- eso explica también lo de Kitsune y Renard – comprendió Andy al fin – es por eso que ellos están dentro de nosotros, por que mama tiene a la hija del Kyuubi dentro suyo

- primero tranquilízate Imotou-chan y segundo sigue leyendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**La condenada zorra es una irrespetuosa e irreverente, se la pasa molestándonos **_

_Aun me pregunto como es que logras oírla pero supongo que porque tenemos un lazo especial o al menos así dice Mikoto-san, bueno este día no podemos escribir mucho ya que mi querido Naru cumple su primer año de vida y le hice una pequeña fiesta_

_**¿Cómo es posible que le hagas una fiesta a un niño de 1 año? Ni siquiera la va a disfrutar, tu hermano se la pasa dormido casi todo el día**_

_Ese no es tu problema, tu solo limitate a disfrutar la fiesta ahora será mejor que nos vayamos_

_**Con un carajo Alexis no me jales**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- a parte de lo de Kyuubi y Tales no hay más secretos – observo Odín ojeando el diario

- entonces adelantemos un poco

Andy tomo el diario y fue pasando las hojas amarillentas de este pero se detuvo en una en particular y comenzó a leer lo acontecido aquel día cuando sus padres tenían 13 años

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_25 de Enero_

_Querido diario hoy si que ha sido un día extraño, Itachi y yo nos hemos convertido ya en Jounin_

_**Querrás decir ANBU**_

_Para el caso es lo mismo, somos Jounin y ANBUS, a la sorprendente edad de 13 años. Fugaku-san hizo una gran fiesta para celebrar a Itachi y el me arrastro a la fiesta para que me festejaran también pero yo no quería incordiar después de todo no a todos los Uchiha les caigo muy bien._

_**No iba a dejarte sola en una fecha importante, ni a ti ni a tu hermano porque a el también me lo traje, aunque a papa casi le da un ataque al verme llegar con el peque Naru tomado de la mano y abrazándote**_

_Lo se, fue divertido ver como casi se desmayaba jejeje aunque no entiendo el porque_

_**Lo extraño y sorprendente del día fue que, mientras dejábamos a Naru jugando con mi Otouto Sasuke, Lexi y yo fuimos a pasear por el barrio Uchiha y terminamos llegando a un templo. Era el templo Nakano donde encontramos un pergamino que nos dejo sin habla**_

_En el venía hablando sobre el Clan Uchiha, según el pergamino los Uchiha descienden de los Hyuga otro de los clanes poderosos de Konoha, __Hace muchos años hubo una mujer del clan Hyuga que se enamoró de un extranjero que no pertenecía a la villa. La mujer decidió casarse con el hombre a pesar de las quejas que recibió por parte de su propio clan. Pero este hombre no era un humano normal y corriente. De hecho, no era del todo humano. Se llamaba Sojobo y era el rey de los Tengu (una especie de demonios)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿eh? – dijeron ambos hermanos sorprendidos y confundidos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**La mujer del clan Hyuga se casó con Sojobo en su forma humana sin saber que podía transformarse en un demonio. Unos años más tarde tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Uchiha, Uchiha Madara (Uchiha viene de "uchiwa" que significa "abanico" con lo cual, el abanico se convirtió en el símbolo de este nuevo clan)**_

_Todo parecía ir bien. Uchiha Madara creció sano y fuerte y se convirtió en un ninja muy poderoso. No sólo heredó la técnica de línea sucesoria de su madre sino que, al correr por sus venas la sangre tengu, su Byakugan evolucionó hacia una forma mucho más poderosa, el "Sharingan". Este Sharingan tenía dos niveles: el "Sharingan normal" y el "Mangekyou Sharingan"._

_**Al igual que su padre tengu, Madara desarrolló poderes sobrenaturales. Era capaz de usar la telepatía para controlar la mente de los demás y podía teletransportarse. Al conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan, sus ojos se hicieron más poderosos y esto conllevó a que Madara estuviese un poco más cerca de ser un verdadero tengu (o demonio). Desarrolló 3 técnicas con el Mangekyou Sharingan: la primera fue el Tsukiyomi (para controlar las mentes de los demás y hacer que se volviesen locos), el Amaterasu (teletransportación de objetos a otra dimensión) y el Susanoo (para provocar tormentas como lo hacía el abanico de los Tengu).**_

_Debido a su valentía y a sus poderes inigualables, Madara se convirtió en un héroe para la gente a pesar de ser sólo un adolescente. Entabló una gran amistad con el Primer Hokage y entre los dos decidieron proteger la villa de Konoha. Madara fundó el primer cuartel de policía de Konoha y juró proteger a la gente de la villa con su propia vida._

_**Pero la felicidad no duraría mucho. Mientras Madara se iba convirtiendo en un adulto, su padre Sojobo reveló sus verdaderas intenciones. Él no se casó con la mujer del clan Hyuga por amor, sino que lo único que buscaba era un cuerpo perfecto, un contenedor (probablemente para aumentar su poder) y pensó que la mejor manera de conseguirlo sería ocupar un cuerpo que llevase su propia sangre. Quería transferirse al cuerpo de su hijo Madara una vez que éste hubiese alcanzado la madurez, pero al descubrir Madara la verdad, sufrió una gran conmoción y rabia puesto que se veía a sí mismo como una herramienta para que su padre consiguiera poder. Lógicamente el chico no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencer a su padre y buscó apoyo en el legendario Bijuu Kyuubi o Demonio de 9 Colas (el dios del fuego).**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- eso me sonó a Orochi-teme – dijo Odín usando el seudónimo que su tío usaba con el sannin

- genial, ahora resulta que no solo tenemos un demonio encerrado dentro sino también provenimos de un demonio – se quejo Andy

- "también era bastante predecible" – se escucho una burlona voz masculina

- "no molestes Renard" – gruño Odín dirigiéndose a su demonio interior con problemas de personalidad peor que los de su abuelo Kyuubi – sigue leyendo Andy

- Ok

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A Kyuubi le impresionó mucho la fuerza y habilidad de Madara. Entre los dos hicieron un pacto secreto por el que Kyuubi prestaba su chakra a Madara. El joven aprendió a utilizar técnicas de fuego e incluso a producir el fuego oscuro que arde durante 7 días y 7 noches (Amaterasu). Pero incluso con estos poderes, Madara solo pudo sellar a su padre con una técnica de sellado especial que requiere el chakra de Kyuubi y el poder de los 3 legendarios usuarios del Mangekyou Sharingan para poder romper tal sello. Pasaron muchos años desde que Sojobo fue sellado. La sangre de los tengu fue perdiendo la pureza de sus comienzos debido a la mezcla de miembros del clan Uchiha con personas digamos "normales". Ahora el Sharingan normal solo se manifestaba en ciertos miembros del clan Uchiha al no tener "sangre Uchiha pura"**_

_Tiempo después se construyó un templo tengu bajo el ya existente templo Nakano para allí mantener todos los secretos del clan (incluido el secreto del Mangekyou Sharingan de matar a tu mejor amigo que descubrieron más tarde algunos miembros del clan Uchiha). Solo a unos pocos miembros del clan en los que se podía confiar plenamente se les reveló el secreto del templo Nakano con la condición de que ellos lo mantuviesen a su vez en secreto. Los Uchiha pensaban que su pasado era lo suficientemente triste y desgraciado como para que se volviese a repetir, con lo cual decidieron mantener todo en secreto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- la historia acaba allí – suspiro Andy

- no lo puedo creer – murmuro Odín que desde que su hermana empezó a leer se paseaba como león enjaulado – sinceramente no puedo creerlo

- tantos años ocultándonos esto, ahora entiendo con lo de la naturaleza que dijo Okaasan

- entonces debemos de tener cuidado si no queremos perder la conciencia y dejar que nuestra parte de demonio que yace dormida dentro de nosotros despierte o que esas bolas de pelos la despierten y nos manipulen

- /_**¿Cómo que bolas de pelos?**_/ – gruñeron molestos Renard y Kitsune

- ustedes calléense – gruñeron los gemelos a coro

Los gemelos dejaron el diario ya que en ese momento vieron a una pequeña zorra de nueve colas de pelaje rojizo, alrededor de su cuello y patas es dorado

- ¿sucede algo Tales? – pregunto Andy al ver llegar a la forma mini del demonio que esta encerrado dentro de su madre

- Alexis los quiere ver en la oficina del Hokage, han decidido quienes formaran el equipo de rescate – normalmente Tales no obedecía de buenas a primeras a Alexis, pero en casos especiales la cosa cambiaba y ese era un caso especial

- vamos para allá – Odín se guardo el diario y los tres desaparecieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Oficina del Hokage**

Cuando Andy y Odín entraron se toparon no solo a sus padres y al resto de los adultos sino también a la Generación Peligro cosa que extraño a los recién llegados

- bien ahora que todos están aquí les diré mi decisión – Naruto mira a todos con gran seriedad cosa muy rara en él – espero que acepten bien mis ordenes porque no quiero que NADIE me contradiga

Naruto se levanto y se movió posándose enfrente de todos, quienes lo miraban con el ceño fruncido había algo en su actitud que no les gustaba

- quienes irán a la misión de rescate aparte de Sasuke y de mi – Uy no le dijo Teme, la cosa era seria – serán Naomi Inuzuka, Kenji Akimichi y Shiori Nara por ser nuestro mejor equipo rastreador incluso mejor que varios ANBU, Kirika Aburame, Kisara Akimichi, Akane Yakushi, Sabaku no Hermione, Raymond Hyuga, Shikamaru, Neji, Itachi y los gemelos, el resto se quedara aquí protegiendo Konoha por si un segundo ataque se lleva acabo.

Luego de las palabras del Hokage estallaron las quejas de la mayoría inclusive la de su esposa, la tímida Hinata pero un golpe sordo de un buen Rasengan sobre su escritorio dejo a todos callados – cabe decir que el pobre escritorio quedo hecho polvo – Naruto los miro con frialdad

- no es una sugerencia, es una orden quien no le guste me importa bien poco lo que piense, la vida de mis hijos corre peligro y no voy a permitir que esa maldita serpiente les haga algo – por su tono de voz, ninguno oso contradecirlo – bien ahora que quedamos de acuerdo los espero a los mencionados mañana al amanecer en la entrada de Konoha, Otousan quedas al frente de la aldea en mi ausencia

- así será – Alexis fue al única que no protesto – vamonos niños

Los gemelos asintieron y siguieron a sus padres fuera de la oficina, los demás se miraron entre si y fueron saliendo dejando solos al matrimonio Uzumaki

- Naruto-kun

- se que es peligroso Hinata peor tengo que hacerlo, te prometí que nada les pasaría a nuestros hijos y lo cumpliré

- ¿pero…? – Naruto se acerco a su esposa y la abrazo

- escúchame Hinata, volveré a ti, volveré con nuestros hijos y volveremos a vivir como antes, felices y tranquilos

- esta bien Naruto-kun pero ten mucho cuidado

- lo tendré cariño, lo tendré – y para sellar esa decisión beso con dulzura a su esposa y de ese despacho no saldrían en toda la noche

**Hospital de Konoha**

Andy suspiro con pesadez mientras observa a su querido Drew, pese a las órdenes de Sakura y Tsunade y pese a la vigilancia la chica logro escabullirse a la habitación de su novio que esta en cuidados intensivos debido a su estado tan delicado

- Drew mañana iremos a rescatar a mis primos – le contó acomodando la almohada del chico – pero iremos a un lugar muy peligroso, el Bosque de las Ilusiones pero no te preocupes todo estará bien y le haré pagar a esa maldita zorra y sus amiguitos lo que te hicieron

No sabía si podía escucharla o no pero aun así le hablaba, para al menos que de alguna forma supiera que ella esta con él. La ventana se abrió y una cabeza rubia se asomo

- Hola mini Kitsune

- no me digas así Aniki – gruño Andy molesta

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Odín ignorando la molestia de su hermana y mirando con preocupación a su mejor amigo

- no muy bien – murmuro ella con pesadez tratando de contener las lagrimas – aun no reacciona y tengo miedo de que…

- no lo digas Andrómeda – gruño Odín tomando asiento a lado de su amigo – el estará bien, siempre ha sido muy fuerte

- supongo que tienes razón – murmuro la joven secándose las lagrimas – por cierto ¿Por qué entraste por la ventana?

- porque están como locos en todo el hospital ya que se enteraron que entraste pero no pueden entrar a la habitación ya que Kitsune les esta estorbando

- ah

Ambos estuvieron un rato callados, lo único que rompía el silencio era la maquina de latidos de Drew nada más

- será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir o sino mañana no nos levantaremos y nos dejaran

- Ok – Andy se acerco a Drew e inclinándose le dio un fugaz beso en los labios – te prometo que regresare pronto y cuando regrese espero que me estés esperando con los brazos abiertos Boku no Ai (Mi amor)

Los gemelos dejaron la habitación sin darse cuenta en el cambio en el ritmo cardiaco del Hatake ni que había movido su mano levemente

**Entrada de Konoha**

**A la mañana siguiente**

El equipo de rescate se encontraba ya en la entrada listos para partir, sus familiares están despidiéndolos bastantes preocupados

- cuídate mucho hijo y trae a mis nietos de regreso – pidió Minato abrazando a su hijo brevemente

- lo haré Otousan

- regresen salvos y sanos por favor

- lo haremos Hinata, lo haremos

- Itachi por favor cuídate mucho y cuida a los gemelos – Alexis abrazo con fuerza a su marido y a sus hijos

- lo haré Kirei no te preocupes

- Okaasan estás ahogándonos – medio balbucearon los gemelos

- Gomen ne

- tranquila Kirei te prometo que los tres regresaremos – Itachi tomo el rostro de su esposa y la beso, ella se aferro a el como si no quisiera dejarlo ir

- iack – murmuro Odín apartando la vista hasta que algo le cayo encima – Himeno

- buena suerte mi conejito de azúcar y por tu bien será mejor que regreses

- aun me sorprende como puede ser tan dulce y amenazadora a la vez – Andy mira la escena con una gota de sudor

- ya somos dos – dijo Sasuke mirando la escena también mientras Sakura esta abrazada él – Sakura me estas cortando la circulación del brazo

- Gomen ne es que estoy asustada de que Orochimaru vuelva a alejarte de mi

- no lo hará ahora tranquilízate si – Sasuke hizo lo mismo que su hermano, besar a su respectiva esposa mientras una decaída Andy observa ambas escenas

Luego de las últimas recomendaciones sobre todo de los padres a los pre-adolescentes que irían, el grupo salió de Konoha para internarse en el bosque, todos con un solo pensamiento: Rescatar a Alex, Tetsu, Ashley y Atem y patearle su reptil trasero a Orochimaru y agregados.


	4. Bosque Oscuro de las Ilusiones

**Disclaimer.- **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos sabemos que son la gran autoría de Kishimoto-sensei; excepto Alexis Uzumaki, Leonor Hashimoto, Rihanna Yuuhi, la Generación Peligro al completo, Yuki y los nuevos cinco malos de esta entrega que son de mi propiedad

**Naruto: Traces of the Past**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Las palabras que denotan esperanza / El Bosque oscuro de las Ilusiones**

**Guarida de Orochimaru**

**Al sur de la Aldea de la Nube**

Tenía todo el cuerpo totalmente adolorido, sus sentidos se encuentran muy confusos, a penas si escuchaba la voz que la llama constantemente

- _**niña vamos despierta**_

- _¿Quién me habla? – _se pregunto Alex cuando se dio cuenta que se encuentra en un extraño lugar –_ ¿Dónde estoy?_

- _**al fin, creía que jamás llegarías**_

- _¿eh?_

Frente a Alexandra hay una enorme reja dorada, tras la cual dos enormes ojos color sangre la observan con clara curiosidad, Alex parpadeo sorprendida y casi se atraganta con su propio aire al ver con más detalle a aquel ser detrás de la reja, una enorme zorra de nueve colas cuyo pelaje es naranja oscuro y la punta de las nueve colas es plateada

- KKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAA

Cabe decir que Alex no reacciono muy bien al ver a la zorra y esta se tapo sus orejas con sus patas ante tal grito

- _**Si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera traído **_– gruño la zorra molesta

- _¿Quién eres tu? _

- _**mi nombre es Yoko Kitsune no Nine pero puedes decirme simplemente Nine **_

- ¿_tu… tu eres la hija de Kyuubi? _

- _**¿sabes de mi? **_– Nine parecía sorprendida por eso

Alex asintió, después de todo cuando tenía 8 años Naruto le contó sobre el demonio que yacía en su interior cuando escucho a sus padres hablar del pasado y ellos no tuvieron más remedio que contarle además de que al igual que sus primos tienen sus propios demonios internos era lógico que ella y su hermano también los tuvieran ¿no?

- _¿Sabes que paso? Es que todo es un poco confuso_

- _**Konoha fue atacada por ese tal Orochimaru y tu, tu hermano y tus amigos Ashley y Atem fueron capturados por Yuki la hija de esa serpiente, al parecer somos rehenes tan solo un cebo para capturar presas más grandes que en este caso seguro o es tu papa o son los Uchiha **_

- _¿y donde estamos exactamente? – Alex miro como la zorra se rascaba con su pata pulgas imaginarias_

- _**si mi instinto no me falla, estamos en el Bosque Oscuro de las Ilusiones al sur de la Aldea de la Nube atrapados en una celda y tu hermano te esta llamando así que será mejor que despiertes**_

Antes de Alex pudiera decirle o preguntarle algo más, la rubia se despertó de golpe enfocando medio borroso a su hermano, su mejor amiga y el hermano de esta

- Al fin despiertas dobe, Tetsu te ha estado llamando por más de 10 minutos

- cállate Ashley – gruño la rubia para luego enfocarse en su hermano – ¿Estas bien Tetsu-chan?

- Hai, demo ¿sabes donde estamos?

- en el Bosque Oscuro de las Ilusiones

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Ashley sorprendida

- luego te cuento si Ash-chan – la mirada perla de la rubia mostraba gran preocupación y su amiga sabía que algo le perturbaba por eso solo asintió – tenemos que salir de aquí

- no podemos, mi neechan ya lo intento todo pero la puerta no se abre – suspiro Atem

- ¿incluso un Chidori?

- no tengo el suficiente Chackra para eso, algo nos lo esta drenando

Ashley señalo las paredes, había algunos sellos muy curiosos pero que ambas sabían que significaban, drenaban cada cierto tiempo parte de su chakra para impedir que lograran escapar

- entonces solo nos queda esperar a que vengan por nosotros – suspiro Alex

- pero y si no vienen Neechan

- no seas pesimista Tetsuya, Otousan y los demás vendrán por nosotros ya lo veras

- hay que ser realistas Alex, es posible que no vengan

- ¿tu también Ashley? – Se quejo la rubia – confío en que nuestros padres vendrán y nos salvaran, ellos jamás nos dejarían a merced de una loca serpiente con ansias de venganza

- yo no estaría tan seguro – siseo una voz divertida desde las sombras

Las dos chicas se levantaron bruscamente al escuchar la voz y pusieron a sus hermanos detrás de ellas, desde las sombras Orochimaru salió observando a los 4 con su dorada mirada

- ¿Quién eres tu? – el tono de Ashley se volvió muy frío

- jejeje te pareces tanto a Sasuke-kun, se nota que eres una digna Uchiha

- no lo volveré a repetir ¿quien eres tu y como conoces a Otousan?

- mi nombre es Orochimaru

Ambas se quedaron heladas al escuchar eso, ese nombre se les hacía muy conocido… pues claro el es el hombre que la Tríada Carmesí estuvo investigando tantos meses

- el sannin de las serpientes – murmuro Alex sorprendida

- el verdadero asesino del Clan Uchiha – murmuro Ashley en igual de condiciones

- vaya así que saben de mi – el tono burlesco del sannin empezaba a enfadarlas pero aun así mantuvieron la calma, tal como su sensei Rihanna les decía

- ¿por que no mantiene aquí?

- ustedes tan solo son un cebo, busco una presa mejor

- si cree que secuestrarnos puede dañar a Konoha de alguna manera pierde su tiempo – espeto Alex

- nuestros padres vienen en camino y ellos le harán pagar lo que ha hecho

- Otousan jamás dejaría que usted nos haga daño – esa exclamación fue del pequeño Atem mirando a Orochimaru con una mirada muy similar a la de Sasuke, de hecho ahora si Atem parecía una versión en pequeño de su padre

Orochimaru soltó una siniestra y burlona carcajada que puso a los niños nerviosos

- Están muy orgullosos de sus padres ¿cierto?

- por supuesto

- y díganme ¿acaso saben su pasado?

- ¿su pasado? – Pregunto Tetsu con curiosidad asomándose por un lado de su hermana – ¿quiere decir con eso?

- Oh no lo saben – al parecer Orochimaru estaba disfrutando la situación – bien se los diré; Uzumaki Naruto el querido Rokudaime de Konoha antes era despreciado por su aldea, intento ser asesinado por Akatsuki entre los cuales estaba Itachi ya que en su interior se encuentra el demonio de nueve colas Kyuubi quien destruyera Konoha hace tiempo y el querido Sasuke-kun, traiciono su aldea para venir conmigo, para conseguir poder y matar a su hermano creyendo que fue el quien mato a su familia, abandono a su querida flor de cerezo y casi la mato en uno de sus enfrentamientos posteriores al igual que a Naruto-kun

La sonrisa de Orochimaru se agrando al ver la cara de sorpresa de los 4, pero sobre todo la de horror de los Uchiha presentes

- mientes, Otousan jamás haría eso

- el jamás lastimaría Okaasan – grito Atem

- no me quieran creer pero es verdad – les dijo con indiferencia en ese momento Lestat se acerco

- Orochimaru-sama, Yuki-sama lo necesita al parecer ya llegaron a los limites del Bosque

- perfecto – murmuro mientras se iba

Lestat miro con tristeza a Alex quien le dirigió una dolida y molesta mirada, solo la había usado para sus planes, todo lo que le dijo fue una vil mentira, antes de que cometiera una locura Lestat decidió irse aunque se corazón de desgarraba cada vez más.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – gruño Ashley luego de unos minutos de estar a solas

- ¿Y como? Nos han quitado nuestras armas y estos sellos nos impiden salir

- Neechan ¿crees que en realidad vengan por nosotros? – el peque Atem miro a su hermana

- Claro que si Atem

- oye Tetsu estas muy silencioso, bueno más que de costumbre ¿estas bien? – Alex miro con curiosidad a su hermano menor quien en personalidad era el vivo retrato de su madre

- Hai solo que me quede pensando en lo que dijo Orochimaru-san

- no creas en lo dijo ese vejete Tetsuya – Ashley no estaba para nada feliz y eso lo reflejaban sus rojizos ojos con tres comas en su interior (o sea con su Sharingan activado)

- Al menos la mitad no era mentira

- ¿Eh?

- ¿A que te refieres dobe?

- cuando tenía 8 años descubrí a Otousan y Okaasan hablar sobre el pasado, me entere que la aldea odiaba a Otousan por Ojisama Minato encerró a Yoko Kitsune no Kyuubi dentro de Otousan cuando era un bebe recién nacido, además de que tenían sospechas de que, si los gemelos Odín y Andy poseen también unos demonios internos es probable que Tetsuya y yo también los tengamos y acertaron, cuando estaba inconsciente hable con Yoko Kitsune no Nine, la hija de Kyuubi que nació en mi interior

Luego de las palabras de la rubia Uzumaki se quedaron helados

- es acaso una broma porque si es así no me hace ninguna gracia Alex

- no es ninguna broma Ashley

- ¿yo también tengo un demonio interno? – pregunto Tetsu sorprendido

- lo más probable es que sí, aunque no entiendo porque Nine apareció hasta ahora

- entonces tenemos que aprovechar ese poder para salir de aquí – Ashley se levanto del suelo – somos los hijos de los 3 nuevos Sannin, somos miembros de la Generación Peligro y somos los más destacados de nuestras respectivas generaciones, TENEMOS que salir de aquí

- aja y yo tengo un plan – la sonrisa maliciosa de la rubia llamo la atención de todos, después de todo aunque no lo aparente Alexandra Uzumaki, la honorable hija del Rokudaime de Konoha, nieta de Yondaime Hokage y Ex patriarca del clan Hyuga tenía una mente brillante y lograba escapar de cualquier tipo de jaula.

Ashley sonrió se volvió a sentar para escuchar a su mejor amiga y su loco plan, sus respectivos hermanos solo suspiraron resignados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bosque Oscuro de las Ilusiones**

No le gustaba para nada tanta quietud los ponía nerviosos, era sorprendente la oscuridad y la sensación de peligro en el ambiente; todos sus sentidos se encuentran en alerta más sin embargo aquella horrible sensación y el mal presentimiento no se iban, miles de ojos, miles de oídos, miles de presencias habitan el lugar.

- no me gusta para nada este lugar – murmuro Ray lo más cerca que puede de su padre

- ¿están seguros que este es el lugar? – ciertamente Kirika no esta mejor que su amigo

- aja

- se siente mucha energía negativa – Odín apretó la mano de su hermana, quien va a la par de él

- por algo ha de llamarse el Bosque Oscuro de las Ilusiones, Aniki

- Debemos de tener cuidado – comunico Itachi con seriedad – aquí nada es lo que parece

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- porque yo ya estuve aquí y creedme Sasuke hay que tener MUCHO cuidado

- ¿Sabes que clase de criaturas hay? – quiso saber Shikamaru

- de toda clase pero eso no es lo más peligroso, el bosque tiene vida propia

- ¿vida propia? – Naomi trago saliva al escucharlo, Itachi solo asintió

- tengo un mal presentimiento – murmuro Kenji asustado y no era el único

Durante unos quince minutos el grupo camino, era extraño sentían presencias por doquier confundiendo sus sentidos, no sabían si era de día o de noche porque el lugar estaba muy oscuro a penas iluminado por las antorchas que traían, de pronto Naomi se detuvo

- ¿No escuchan algo raro? – pregunto mirando a todos lados

- ¿algo raro? – Hermione miro extrañada a su amiga

- Se escucha como un zumbido – Akane agudizando su oído

- Creo que tenemos problemas

- ¿eh?

Todos miraron en la misma dirección que Neji topándose con una imagen que no les agrado, abejas gigantes se acercaban volando a ellos dispuestas a convertirlos en su comida, pero el grupo se escondió en las raíces levantadas de un árbol evitando la estampida de las abejas.

- Wow no sabía que existían abejas gigantes – se sorprendió Kirika sonriendo – eran hermosas

- Estas loca – le gritaron enfadados sus amigo de la Generación Peligro

- es una Aburame que esperaban – suspiro Andy sacudiéndose la ropa

- prosigamos

Siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a un enorme acantilado que los separaba del otro lado, no había puente cerca pero lo que si había eran varios árboles, de los cuales caían lianas sobre el acantilado

- supongo que tenemos que cruzar usando las lianas

- no me digas genio – le dijo Sasuke a su hermano con sarcasmo

- no es momento para pelear, Teme y Teme mayor – los separo Naruto

Los hermanos Uchiha lo miran molesto por los apodos pero igual le hicieron caso, subieron al árbol más cercano luego Neji sujeto una rama, empezó a balancearse como si fuera un columpio y cuando alcanzo otra liana, se soltó de la primera y se sujeto de la segunda y así lo hizo hasta que cruzo el acantilado

- ¡Que paseen primero las chicas! – grito desde el otro lado

Y así lo hicieron, con algo de dificultad, aunque Andy por andar de distraída casi se cae dándoles un susto de muerte a su padre y su gemelo pero logro sujetarse a tiempo, después de ellas siguieron los chicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Guarida de Orochigay… err digo Orochimaru**

- ¿y bien?... ¿Que les parece mi plan? – Alex miro ansiosa a su hermano y los niños Uchiha

- ese es el plan más tonto y usado de todos Alexandra – se quejo la ojiverde – esto no es la televisión, dudo que esos caigan con ese plan

- además esta demasiado usado

- tu también Tetsu, bueno genios entonces díganme que plan tienen ustedes

- con un par de arreglos talvez el plan de Alex no sea tan malo

- ¿en serio? – dijeron a coro con sorpresa los otros tres mirando a Atem

- aja, tendremos que usar todo lo que tengamos a la mano y no nos hayan quitado, además con los dotes de actor de Tetsu creo que podría funcionar

- bueno entonces iniciemos con la Operación SACPRO

- ¿Que rayos significa SACPRO? – quiso saber Ashley confundida

- **S**alir de la **A**squerosa **C**elda y **P**atear el **R**eptil trasero de **O**rochigay – contesto Alex feliz de la vida, a sus amigos les salio una gota de sudor

- que nombre tan feo y poco original

- mejor empecemos con el plan – sugirió Tetsu separando a tiempo a su hermana y la hermana de su mejor amigo antes de que iniciaran una de sus típicas peleas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En algún punto perdido del Bosque**

¡PUM!

¡CRASH!

¡AUCH!

Una explosión se escucho por todo el bosque junto con un pequeño terremoto, a lo lejos solo se pudo ver una nube de humo con forma de hongo, todos tanto buenos como malos sintieron aquella vibración y fueron azotados por una ola de viento que arranco algunos árboles, pareciera como si algo cayo del cielo. Si nos acercamos un poco, podremos ver a varias personas enredadas unas con otras y otros tuvieron más suerte de quedar colgadas de árboles cercanos que milagrosamente lograron sobrevivir a aquella explosión.

¡THUDD!

- Ouch mi cabeza

- vaya golpazo

- ¿Podría el dueño de este pie quitármelo de encima? – se escucho una voz masculina molesta

- ¡AY! – La dueña del pie gritó al sentir como era jalado en un ángulo anormal – ¡Cuidado que me haces daño!... Deja lo muevo yo.

- ¡Bhero bo a bi bfoca! – sonó de pronto otra voz

- Perdón, perdón

- ¿Quién esta en la cima de la columna? Porque créanme que no son unas ligeras plumas – mas disgustada que sus amigos

- Yo… - dijo una curiosa e indiferente voz femenina

- Pues… si eres tan amable de quitarte de encima

- Como alguna vez alguien me dijo… Creo que nunca habíamos estado tan unidos

- Si alguien osa reírse de ese comentario lo… Ugh… lamentara, porque por si no se han dado cuenta estoy hasta debajo de la torre

- esa es mi costilla – se quejo alguien

- quien sea que me haya caído encima quite sus manos de mi trasero – gruño otra voz

- lo siento – se disculpo la persona

Luego de unos minutos el grupo de chicos logro salir de la madeja humana y vieron el lugar donde estaban

- ¿Dónde rayos estamos?

- no lo se

- creo que es el Bosque Oscuro de las Ilusiones

- ¿y ese cual es?

- es un bosque que se encuentra al sur de la Aldea de la Nube

- me pregunto como llegamos aquí

- será mejor que vayamos a buscar una salida, este lugar no me gusta nada

El grupo avanzo sin darse cuenta que muy por delante de ellos iba el Equipo Konoha¿Quiénes son estos nuevos personajes? Bueno, eso se revelara en posteriores capítulos pero las cosas no son lo que aparentan y mucho menos en el Bosque Oscuro de las Ilusiones.

* * *

Aclaro, estos ultimos personajes tendran una participación importante pero no revelare su identidad hasta la batalla final además de que la mayoria no son de mi autoría sino de una amiga aunque tuve que ver con su creación, soy mas o menos como su madrina, Angellique tu sabes muy bien quienes son estos personajes ya que lo hemos estado hablando desde hace tiempo y te pido de favor que me mandes los nombres que no los recuerdo pues son muchos los de la nueva generacion


	5. Encuentros y Peleas

**Disclaimer.-** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos sabemos que son la gran autoría de Kishimoto-sensei; excepto Alexis Uzumaki, Leonor Hashimoto, Rihanna Yuuhi, la Generación Peligro al completo, Yuki y los nuevos cinco malos de esta entrega que son de mi propiedad. Aditi, Sahad, Ryo, Kenji y otros personajes que no reconozcan son propiedad de Princesa-Kitsune quien me ha ayudado con la realización de este capitulo ¡¡ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS ANGE-CHAN!!

Por cierto, en el siguiente cap dare una explicación de quienes son los nuevos personajes para que puedan entender.

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Traces of the Past**

**Capitulo 5**

**Encuentros y Peleas**

**Bosque Oscuro de las Ilusiones**

- ¿Sintieron eso? – Shiori con el ceño fruncido miro a todos

- Obviamente lo sentimos Shiori – le espeto Naomi molesta sujetada a un árbol

- parecía una explosión – murmuro Itachi mirando a la dirección donde se escucho

- y lo era – confirmo Neji quien, usando su Byakugan veía hacia aquel lado, sin embargo no encontró nada raro

- sigamos – ordeno Naruto que era el líder de la misión

- Hai

El grupo siguió sin imaginarse lo que había provocado aquella explosión, en otra parte del bosque el anterior grupo caminaba en la misma dirección que el equipo de rescate

- Según Otousan, El Bosque Oscuro de las ilusiones esta situado al sur de la Aldea de la Nube y es un bosque donde los rayos solares nunca han llegado, además de ser el hogar de muchas criaturas extrañas, peligrosas y llenas de magia negra – explico un chico peliazul de ojos azul cielo mientras sacudía la tierra de sus ropas.

- Se te olvido mencionar que existe el rumor de que el bosque está vivo.- le dice un chico pelinegro de ojos verde oscuro muy parecido a Sasuke.

- Gracias, ahora me siento más segura.- dice sarcásticamente una chica de cabello blanco corto algo despuntado lo cual le daba una apariencia rebelde quien también era poseedora de unos hermosos ojos verde oscuro.

- Este no es el momento para ser sarcástica Zaira.- la reprendió una chica de largo cabello negro e hipnotizantes ojos plata.

- Aditi tiene razón – comenta el ojiverde – lo mejor que podemos hacer es calmarnos y buscar una solución.- decía mientras el grupo avanzaba por el bosque.

- No se ofenda Kenji-san, pero creo que será difícil calmarnos mientras somos observados – el peliazul noto las brillantes miradas ocultas en la oscuridad a su alrededor.

- Tetsuya tiene razón – Zaira miro con cautela a su alrededor – saben que yo no rechazo un buen reto – agrego sonriendo cruzada de brazos – pero no tengo mis abanicos y no creo que pueda pelear a gusto en estas ropas

- Eso es lo de menos.- Aditi avanzando con sus ojos cerrados.- lo que me preocupa es que no siento a los demás.

- ¿Estas segura?.- pregunta Kenji deteniéndose a lo que ella asintió.- creo que nuestra única opción es encontrar el camino a Konoha

- Esperen.- todos la miran.- es algo confusa con tantas energías en el bosque, pero estoy segura de que siento la presencia de Itachi-sama y Sasuke-san.

- ¿Segura? – Pregunta Kenji a lo que la chica abrió sus ojos y lo miro fijamente.- conozco esa mirada, dinos por donde

- Por ahí.- señalando un sendero por el cual las ramas se movían sin cesar.

- ¿Dime que bromeas?.- a Tetsuya le dio un nervioso tic en su ojo.

- No

- Ese no es ningún problema¿cierto Zaira?.- comenta Kenji a la peliblanca.

- En absoluto.- le contesto sonriendo.- el bosque déjenmelo a mi, ustedes preocúpense por las criaturas

Zaira cerro sus ojos para concentrarse poco después su cuerpo comenzó a emanar energía haciendo que los mechones de su cabello comenzaran a levitar y después abrió sus ojos los cuales brillaban con un intenso brillo azul y al mismo tiempo mandaba impulsos de energía a través del suelo hacia los árboles y plantas los cuales dejaron de moverse abriendo pasó al grupo.

- Andando.- fueron las palabras de Kenji antes de saltar hacia una de las ramas y comenzar a avanzar siendo liderados por Aditi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En otra parte del bosque, con el equipo de rescate.**

El equipo avanzaba con cautela a través de la maleza hasta llegar a un claro donde vieron a Lestat quien era acompañado por sus amigos y decidieron ocultarse enmascarando su Chackra para no ser detectados.

- Apúrense, tenemos que llevar estas muestras al laboratorio de Orochimaru-sama – le dijo el chico impaciente, no quería dejar tanto tiempo a solas a Alex y a los otros con su "jefe", no quería que ella lo odiara más de lo que ya lo hace.

- Deja de quejarte Lestat – le dice un molesto pelirrojo.- me estas dando dolor de cabeza

- Pues si se apuran me callo, Marius – le contesta mientras que llegaron frente a un enorme árbol que se movía violentamente impidiendo que se acercaran.

- Dejen de pelear de una vez – los callo un chico de cabello morado y ojos lila antes de lanzar un Kunai a lo que parecía ser un nudo en el árbol e inmediatamente este quedo paralizado.- andando.- les ordeno Takato mientras se acercaban y entraban por una abertura debajo del mismo árbol.

- Hay que darnos prisa, Yuki-sama nos espera – un hiperactivo rubio de ojos miel iba saltando detrás de ellos

- Si pero ya deja de saltar - gruño un peliblando quien antes de entrar quito el Kunai del nudo y poco después el árbol volvió a moverse.

- no gastes saliva Nuiy, sabes que no te hará caso – suspiro Lestat apesadumbrado

- Con que ahí esta la entrada.- murmuro Naruto mientras salía de su escondite.- es mejor que nos apuremos antes de que alguien más venga.

- Concuerdo con el Dobe.- murmuro también Sasuke antes de lanzar un Kunai al mismo punto en el árbol inmovilizándolo de nuevo.- andando.

- Hai.- dijeron los gemelos mientras el resto asentía.

Rápidamente se deslizaron bajo el árbol y Neji quitaba el Kunai del nudo. Ya dentro se movilizaron con cautela hasta que Akimaru comenzó a ladrar deteniendo a todo el equipo.

- ¿Que ocurre?.- pregunto Shikamaru.

- Dice que tiene el rastro de Alex y Ashley.- informo Naomi.- muéstranos el camino Akimaru.

- ¡Arf!.- ladro antes de echarse a correr por uno de los pasillos.

- Andando.- ordeno Naruto movilizando al equipo siguiendo al perro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras tanto, en las celdas.**

Había un silencio lúgubre que era roto por el chillido de las ratas, y en ese momento uno de los guardias de acercaba a la celda de los Uzumaki y Uchiha.

- Haber mocosos ya es hora de llevarlos con Orochimaru-sama

El hombre miro por la rejilla de la puerta para ver a Tetsu-chan quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo con lo que parecía sangre salir de su boca.

- Pero que diablos.- el guardia apurado abrió la puerta de la celda y se acerco a al pequeño.- oye niño que te pasa.- dijo mientras acercaba su mano para tocar el hombro de Tetsu-chan lo cual no logro puesto que algo lo golpeo en la nuca cayendo inconciente.

No puedo creer que funciono.- Ashley sonreía victoriosa mientras lanzaba al aire una roca en su mano y Alex y Atem salían de su escondite.

- Te dije que iba a funcionar.- sonrió la rubia triunfal - Tetsu-chan ya levántate

El peliazul abrió los ojos y se levanto con una sonrisa en su rostro limpiándose lo rojo que escurría cerca de su labio con su dedo y luego lo metía en su boca

- por eso siempre debes traer mermelada a la mano.- mostrando unos sobrecitos que tenia en su bolsillo.

- Bueno andando.- ordeno Ashley tomando a Atem en brazos mientras que Alex hacia lo mismo con su hermano y ambas salieron con cautela buscando una salida.

Corrieron por los pasillos desesperadamente buscando una manera de salir, dando vueltas y vueltas, ya que el lugar parecía un maldito laberinto (más o menso como el inicio de Shippuden donde Sakura y Naruto corrían por la entonces guarida de Orochimaru) hasta que dando vuelta en una de las esquinas ocurrió algo…

¡CRASH!

Chocaron contra otro grupo de personas cayendo al suelo.

- Eso me dolió - balbuceo Alex frotando su cadera cuando levanto la mirada para ver con lo que habían chocado- ¡Otousan! – chillo la rubia abalanzándose sobre Naruto.

- ¿Están bien?.- pregunto este revisando a sus dos hijos preocupado a rabiar – ¿Tetsuya?

- Estamos bien.- contesto mientras Naruto lo tomaba en brazos.

- ¡Otousan! - llamo Atem abrazando a Sasuke.

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto tan o más preocupado que Naruto mirándolo a el y a su hija.

- Si no te preocupes.- Ashley parecía mas relajada por el hecho de que el estaba presente.

- Bien hecho Akimaru – le dijo Naomi al cachorro en su cabeza.

- ¡Arf! – ladro agitando su cola.

- ¿Seguros que están bien?.- pregunta Itachi mirando a sus sobrinos por partida doble

- Si, solamente estamos agotadas, la celda tenía una especie de sellos que absorbían Chackra.- comunico Alex.- ¿por cierto como esta Drew?.- pregunto a lo que todos guardaron silencio bajando la mirada.

- ¿No esta muerto o si?.- pregunto Ashley con algo de miedo ante la idea de perder al Hatake, a pesar de que ella ahora esta enamorada de Ray, Drew era una persona especial para ella.

- Esta vivo, pero en condiciones críticas en el hospital.- les dice Odín mirando de reojo a su hermana quien hermana permanecía callada.

- Ya veo.- murmuro Alex conteniendo las lagrimas.

- Será mejor irnos.- Shikamaru observaba a todos lados con el ceño fruncido - antes de que se den cuenta que no estan en… - no pudo continuar gracias a que comenzó a sonar la alarma alertándolos.

- Muy tarde – suspiro Neji poniéndose en posición de pelea puesto que llegaron unos cuantos ninjas de Otogakure.

- Diablos.- murmuro Ray imitando a su padre.

- ¿Que hacemos?, la entrada esta muy lejos de aquí – murmuro Andy a Itachi.

- Pues en ese caso.- dijo Ashley sonriendo mientras le hacia una señal a Kisara quien de inmediato entendió y comenzó a buscar en su bolsa.- tendremos que hacer nuestra propia salida – antes de atrapar la píldora cortesía de la Akimichi y masticarla.

- Creo que mejor nos cubrimos.- le dijo Sasuke a los demás quienes de inmediato se apartaron dejando sola a la Uchiha quien mostraba la famosa sonrisa del clan al sentir como su Chackra se regeneraba.

- Adiós.- fue lo que dijo antes de golpear la pared derrumbando el techo sobre los ninja creando una salid a la superficie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el bosque.**

- ¿Sintieron eso?.- Kenji se detuvo en una de las ramas

- Como no sentirlo.- Zaira ayudaba a Tetsuya a mantener el equilibrio.

- Y eso no es todo.- les alerto Aditi.- ahora siento la presencia de Kumiko.- eso llamo la atención de Kenji.- y también otras presencias iguales a las de Kenji y Sasuke-san, son casi la misma energía.- concentrándose un poco se dio cuenta de algo más – un momento, también siento una presencia similar a la de Tetsuya – haciendo que este casi se cae de la rama.

- ¿Pero yo estoy aquí, como es posible?.- sujetándose al tronco del árbol a lo que Kenji pareció reaccionar.

- Si es lo que creo que es Okaasan va a matarme.- revolviendo su cabello.- ¿en que dirección Aditi?.

- Frente a nosotros, a casi un kilómetro.- informo.

- Andando.- dijo el ojiverde movilizando al grupo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Otra parte del bosque, no muy lejos del grupo.**

¡PUM!

Hubo otra explosión y otro grupo de personas apareció en una de las ramas de los enormes árboles.

- Mi cabeza….- se quejaba un chico rubio de ojos negros de aproximadamente 14 años.

- ¿Donde estamos?.- se pregunto otro chico de 15 años de cabello castaño dorado y ojos negros.

- No se pero me duele todo mi cuerpo.- una chica de 15 años de largo cabello castaño claro sujeto en una larga trenza y hermosos ojos color miel.- ¿donde estamos?.- mirando adolorida a su alrededor.

- Creo saber donde.- les dijo un chico de 17 años de cabello negro igual que sus ojos muy parecido a Itachi.- solo espero equivocarme

- ¿Eh…?- dijo la chica mirando con más claridad.- por la gran diosa, estamos en el Bosque de las Ilusiones.-

- ¿Como fuimos a parar aquí?.- se pregunto el chico rubio.

- No lo se Dai-kun pero no es buena señal¿sabes donde pueden estar los demás Ryo-kun?.- pregunto al mayor del grupo.

- No lo se, aunque tratare de sentir la presencia de Kenji.- dijo este cerrando sus concentrándose buscando la presencia de su hermano.

Después de unos minutos encontró lo que buscaba.

- Avanzan hacia esa dirección, esta con Aditi y Zaira, creo que también Tetsuya, vamos a alcanzarlos.- dijo a los demás.

- ¡Yosh!, andando!.- grito el castaño energéticamente.

- Cálmate James.- trato de calmarlo Daisuke con aburrición.

- Ehh….creo que tenemos un pequeño problema – la chica reía algo nerviosa.

- ¿Cual Sahad?.- pregunto Dai ignorando al fanático de la juventud.

- Ese.- dijo nerviosa señalando tras los chicos quienes miraron para encontrar a un enorme dragón que los miraba como bocadillos.

La bestia se encontraba posada en la cima de uno de los árboles, lanzo un rugido seguido de una llamarada antes de lanzarse contra el grupo de chicos quienes de inmediato saltaron excepto por James quien estaba inmóvil ante la presencia del gran animal.

- ¡Muévete James!!.- grito Dai desesperado al ver que la bestia se dirigía directamente a el.

Mientras que James reacciono demasiado tarde, el dragón estaba casi sobre el, a lo que el chico solo cerro los ojos e intento cubrirse con sus brazos para recibir el golpe, el cual nunca llego por lo que abrió los ojos levantando la mirada para encontrar la espalda del mayor del grupo.

- ¿Ryo-san?- el chico mira confundido al chico frente a el.

El pelinegro se encontraba frente a el cruzado de brazos mirando fijamente los ojos del dragón que estaba frente a el, la bestia lo miraba de la misma manera y poco después ocurrió algo que pensaron nunca ver. El enorme dragón hizo una reverencia respetuosamente al chico a lo que este hizo un ademán con la cabeza y el dragón comenzó a alejarse del grupo.

- ¿Estas bien James? - mirando al chico por encima de su hombro.

- H...Hai.- dijo sorprendido ante lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Que carajo fue eso? – Daisuke miro asombrado al pelinegro mayor

- Ryo-kun tiene un contrato con los dragones.- explico Sahad divertida ante su expresión - por lo cual esta bajo la protección de este y ningún dragón puede atacarlo.

- Basta de charlas y muévanse – les ordeno el mencionado quien salto a otra de las ramas comenzando a moverse.

- Ya escucharon.- dijo Sahad riendo sacando del trance a los dos chicos quienes de inmediato comenzaron a seguirlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Guarida de Orochimaru.**

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Shikamaru ya fuera de la guarida encontrándose a campo abierto

- Si, pero la próxima avisas Ashley

- No te quejes dobe – le dijo la peliazul a su amiga Alex

- Dejen de pelear.- intervino Hermione.- mejor nos vamos antes de que empeore la cosa

No lograron llegar muy lejos cuando fueron detenidos por una explosión la cual los separo.

- Yo no lo creo.- se escucho la voz rastrera de Orochimaru quien sonreía cínicamente sobre una enorme serpiente impidiéndoles el paso.

- De aquí no saldrán con vida.- rió sádicamente Yuki junto a su padre y el grupo de Lestat.

- Maldita sea.- gruño Sasuke activando el Sharingan al igual que Itachi y los gemelos.

- La que no saldrá con vida eres tu maldita.- grito una furiosa Andy mirando a Yuki quien soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Que ocurre?, estas molesta por lo que le paso a tu noviecito – se burlo la ojidorado

- ¡Cierra tu asquerosa boca! – le grito Odín al mismo tiempo que su Sharingan pasaba de rojo a plateado con círculos dorados permaneciendo las aspas del Sharingan y un poderosísimo Chackra rojo lo envolvía

- ¡Una palabra mas y te juro que te arranco la lengua! – siseó Andy en las mismas condiciones que su hermano.

- ¡Cálmense lo único que quiere es alterarlos! – Itachi sabía que si la furia de sus hijos se elevaba, el poder de los bijuu dentro suyo los controlaría y todo se iría al desmadre, ambos se calmaron un poco al menos ya no eran rodeados por el chackra de Kitsune y Renard

- Que tierno, el padre protege a sus bebes – se burlo Orochimaru arrastrando cada palabra y riendo maquiavélicamente.- bueno es hora de acabar con esto.

Ante estas palabras Yuki y los demás saltaron de la serpiente la cual de inmediato envistió contra el grupo haciendo que saltaran en diferentes direcciones.

- Bien hecho, me pregunto si ellos podrán hacer lo mismo.- dijo el Sannin bajando de la serpiente la cual se lanzo contra Alex y Ashley quienes protegían a sus respectivos hermanos

- ¡¡QUÍTENSE DE AHÍ!! - grito Sasuke desesperado al no poder hacer nada ya que Yuki le bloqueaba el paso.

- ¡¡ALEXANDRA MUÉVETE!! - grito Naruto quien era bloqueado por Marius y los demás.

Ashley fue la primera en reaccionar e inmediatamente tomo a su hermano quien estaba paralizado del miedo y salto a un costado.

- ¡¡ALEX MUÉVETE!! – grito sacando a la rubia del trance quien al ver a la serpiente casi encima de ella y Tetsu-chan tomo al pequeño y se dio la vuelta par protegerlo con su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la serpiente caía sobre ellos causando una gran colisión.

- ¡¡ALEXANDRA, TETSUYA!! - grito Naruto desesperado ante la idea de perder a sus hijos.

- ¡¡ALEX!! - gritaron Naomi, Kisara y Kirika quienes no pudieron contener las lagrimas, su grito se había confundido con el de Lestat quien, desesperado intento acercarse pero Takato lo detuvo del brazo

- Que lastima.- se rió Orochimaru cínicamente.

- Ni tanto – se burlo Yuki

- Maa…, pero que descorteses – escucharon una voz proveniente de una de las ramas y al mirar vieron a un apuesto chico que pasaría por el gemelo perdido de Sasuke quien en sus brazos tenia a la rubia quien abrazaba a Tetsu-chan – parece que estaba en lo correcto.- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Quien eres tu? – pregunto Orochimaru con interés en el chico

- Nadie – el chico se encogió de hombros antes de desaparecer y aparecer junto a Ashley a quien tomo por uno de sus hombros volviendo a desaparecer para finalmente aparecer junto a los demás.

- ¡Alex! - exclamo Naruto tomando a la rubia de los brazos del chico y poco después esta comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Otousan? - dijo confundida.- ¿que paso?... ¿dónde esta la serpiente?.- algo aturdida.- ¡Tetsu-chan!.- dijo de repente notando al pequeño en sus brazos quien al parecer estaba inconciente.

- Solo se desmayo no te preocupes.- exclamo Naruto relajándose.

- ¿Con que te llamas Alex?.- exclamo el chico llamando la atención de los presentes.- me lo suponía, rubia pero no la mía.- dijo resignado causando que esta se sonrojara.

- Disculpa pero ¿te molestaría decirnos que haces aquí?.- se quejo Yuki al chico llamando su atención puesto que no le gusta ser ignorada.

- Seria un placer responder a tal hermosa dama, pero viendo que estas con Orochi-teme me temo que paso.- le contesto relajadamente con las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Deberías respetar a tus superiores Gaki

- Mejor no.- contesto de nuevo relajadamente al mismo tiempo que Tetsu-chan despertaba.

- ¿Neechan? - murmuro débilmente el peliazul.

- ¿Tetsu-chan estas bien?.- pregunto la rubia al pequeño entre sus brazos.

- Hai…- vagamente antes de volver a dormir.

- Solo esta cansado.- le menciono el chico.- ¿Se parece mucho a ti, no crees Tetsuya?.- dijo y poco después el mencionado apareció junto a ellos sorprendiéndoles.

- Es como una versión mía en miniatura.- el peliazul, cruzado de brazos los miro curioso

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí?.- el interese Orochimaru aumento al ver a los recién llegados.

- Mmm….me temo que no vivirás lo suficiente para saberlo – contesto el pelinegro muy quitado de la pena

- Aunque odio decirlo estoy de acuerdo con el.- esta vez fue Naruto el que dijo eso, Tetsuya casi se va de bruces al verlo – ¿quienes son ustedes?.

- Eso lo sabrán luego.- Tetsuya (aparentando una calma que no tenia con su padre allí) se quito el chaleco que llevaba quedando solo con una camisa de manga larga.

- Por ahora mejor nos concentramos en la pelea.- esta vez fue el pelinegro quien se quito la gabardina blanca que llevaba quedando solo en una camisa sin mangas dejando ver su brazo derecho en el cual tenia la imagen de un dragón tatuado a lo largo del brazo perdiéndose en su espalda.

- ¡Muy lento!.- Yuki se abalanzo contra el grupo.

- Pero que impaciente.- se escucho una voz y poco después Yuki fue envuelta por un tornado que la levanto varios metros en el aire cayendo de nuevo junto a su padre.

- ¿Viento?- pregunto la rubia adolorida levantándose a lo que los demás miraron a Shiori.

- A mi no me vean, yo no hice nada.- la castaña parecía tan confundida como el resto

- Tan impaciente como siempre no podías esperar ni un minuto mas¿verdad Zaira?.- un poco después un remolino de viento apareció trayendo consigo a una chica de cabello blanco y ojos verdes quien estaba cruzada de brazos.

- Ya me conoces – sonrió la chica

- Otra molestia.- dijo Yuki altaneramente.

- Pues esta molestia acaba de trapear el piso contigo – le contesto de la misma manera a la rubia quien trataba de mantener la compostura.

- Bien dicho – rió Tetsuya

- Bueno que comience la fiesta.- el chico de ojos verde giro su brazo izquierdo donde tenia una especie de tatuaje en Kanji, después mordió uno de sus dedos y dejo caer una gota de sangre en el tatuaje el cual al entrar en contacto comenzó a brillar y poco después el mismo símbolo apareció bajo el chico creando un umbral de luz en el cual aparecieron untar de espadas gemelas de ojo negra las cuales tomo en cada una de sus manos.

- Creo que mejor nos hacemos aun lado.- Tetsuya miro a los jóvenes quienes no dudaron en hacer caso y todos menos los gemelos y adultos saltaron a una de las ramas alejándose de la batalla.

- Yo de aquí no me muevo.- dijo Ashley testarudamente.- esa maldita me abofeteo, así que tengo que regresarle el favor.

- De eso nada Ashley, tienes que cuidar a tu hermano

- Lo mismo para ti Alex, cuida a Tetsu-chan

- Pero Otousan….- protestaron ambas niñas mirando a su respectivo padre

- Pero nada, obedece.- dijeron ambos firmemente.

- Si no les molesta quiero acabar rápido con esto, tengo que planear la destrucción de Konoha.- dijo Orochimaru antes morder uno de sus dedos siendo imitado por su hija y Nuiy.

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Técnica de Invocación) - dijeron los tres golpeando el suelo invocando tres enormes serpientes.

- ¡Rápido!.- grito Naruto antes de formar su sello favorito.- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Técnica de replicación de Sombra) - dijo y de inmediato aparecieron mas de 20 clones.

Mientras que los hermanos Uchiha y los gemelos rápidamente hicieron una secuencia de sellos.

- ¡¡Katón: Goukakyuu no jutsu!! - gritaron e inmediatamente las llamaradas fueron lanzadas haciendo retroceder a las enormes serpientes y al resto de equipo de Yuki, Lestat aprovecho eso para soltarse de Takato.

- ¡Vamos!.- Ashley aviso a su rubia amiga mientras tomaba a su hermano en brazos y se echaba a correr en la misma dirección que el resto de los jóvenes.

- ¡De eso nada!.- Nuiy le ordeno a su serpiente que fuera bajo tierra para poder pasar la defensa de los Uchiha.

- ¡Apúrate Ashley!.- grito Alex mientras corrían.

Estaba apunto de alcanzar a la rubia cuando la serpiente emergió del suelo separando a las chicas y haciendo que los hermano Uchiha cayeran bruscamente al suelo lo cual hizo que Ashley se golpeara la cabeza quedando inconciente.

- ¡Ashley!.- grito Ray desesperado mientras era detenido por Tetsuya.- ¿que haces?... ¡suéltame!.

- Cálmate.- fue lo único que dijo el peliazul.

- Neechan despierta.- decía Atem intentando despertar a Ashley.

- ¡Demasiado tarde!.- sonrió Nuiy siniestramente abalanzándose encima de ellos y justo en ese momento sintió una presencia y al mirar vio que parecida una enorme Shuriken envuelta en llamas y al mismo tiempo destruía el suelo creando una cortina de fuego, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla de un salto para solo ver como desprendía la cabeza de la enorme serpiente.

- ¿Pero que demonios…?.- el peliblanco cubriendo su rostro.

El cuerpo de la serpiente colapso en el suelo para luego desaparecer a una pequeña explosión junto a su cabeza. La cortina de fuego ardia con una intensidad pero poco a poco se fue disipando para revelar a un chico en ropas negras al igual que su cabello y ojos. En su hombro yacían recargadas lo que parecían enormes cuchillas unidas por el centro con una pieza de metal sujeta a una cadena. Se encontraba de pie frente a Ashley y Atem quien lo miraba asombrado y poco después la chica despertó.

- ¿Que paso? - murmuro sentándose sujetando su cabeza mientras levantaba la mirada topándose con la espalda del chico.- ¿quien eres?- a lo que este la miro por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto notando la cara de sorpresa en la chica.

- ¿Tío Itachi?

- ¿Quien eres?.- pregunto Odín ante tanta confusión y no era para menos, primero aparecia un clon de su tió Sasuke, luego la versión adolescente de su primo y ahora un clon de su padre

- Oí Aniki, llegas tarde.- exclamo el chico de ojos verdes confundiendo aun mas a los presentes.- estuviste apunto de perderte la fiesta

- No molestes Kenji no vinimos a divertirnos.- agrego a lo que el mencionado soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Vamos Ryo no seas aguafiestas!.- Kenji dio un salto para esquivar un ataque de Yuki para caer junto a su hermano.- si que eres impaciente ¿cierto?

- Es que odio ser ignorada.- dijo sonriendo la rubia.- ahora exijo respuestas¿como es que se parecen a ellos?.- dijo indicando a los hermanos Uchiha.

Ciertamente esa era una buena pregunta, una pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de todos ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos que se parecían tanto a los Uchiha´s y al pequeño Tetsuya?

- no les va a gustar, creádmelo – suspiro Ryo con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, su madre los iba a matar

continuara...


	6. Angeles de un futuro alternativo

**Disclaimer.-** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos sabemos que son la gran autoría de Kishimoto-sensei; excepto Alexis Uzumaki, Leonor Hashimoto, Rihanna Yuuhi, la Generación Peligro al completo, Yuki y los nuevos cinco malos de esta entrega que son de mi propiedad. Aditi, Sahad, Ryo, Kenji y otros personajes que no reconozcan son propiedad de Princesa-Kitsune quien me ha ayudado con la realización de este capitulo ¡¡ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS ANGE-CHAN!!

Se puede ver a la autora totalmente desparramada en el suelo en compañía de los shinobis todos debajo de un enorme abanico que giraba a todo lo que daba, mientras a su alrededor se puede ver varias jarras de agua y bloques de hielo

Naruto.- me muero de calor - se quejo

Fanny.- crees que yo no, 30 grados mis polainas estamos rayando en los 39... dios porque hace tanto calor

Itachi.- mejor deja de quejarte y presenta el capitulo mira que llevas dos meses sin subir nada - le dijo con la cabeza en el estomago de la chica

Fanny.- lo se, lo se, queridos lectores les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto pero bueno, he tenido problemas con este fic por suerte ya quedan pocos capitulos para el final unos 3 o 4 cuando mucho, por cierto en este capitulo salen nuevos personajes los cuales no son mios son de mi amiga martha pero ustedes la conocen como Princesa-Kitsune17 creadora de Rojo Atardecer y Ninjas en Hogwarts, por cierto Martha me ha ayudado con la realizacion de este capitulo y el anterior sin ella seguro este fic se va a pique

Itachi.- como todo lo que haces

Por ese comentario, el Uchiha recibio un empujon que lo saco de encima de la chica y un cubetazo con agua helada

Itachi.- ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA? - pero la chica lo ignoro

Fanny.- para saber más de los nuevos personajes y aquellos que quieran saber porque Ryo y Kenji llevan el apellido Haruno vean Rojo Atardecer esta en mi seccion de fics favoritos, antes de despedirme dos mensajes; el primero: Martha-chan decidi mejor dejar el cap así el siguiente sera la nueva formación y el segundo: estoy haciendo un nuevo fic a parte de este y el de phantom memory, es de Saint Seiya hasta el momento son dos bajo el nombre de Lost Memories los cuales estan inspirados en gran medida en el manga Lost Canvas Meiō Shinwa (El lienzo perdido-El mito de Hades) probablemente este en linea en julio o agosto, en mi profile esta la ficha tecnica de la historia, ahora si al fic

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**Naruto: Traces of the Past**

**Capitulo 6**

**Demonios del Pasado y Ángeles de un Futuro Alternativo**

El cuerpo de la serpiente colapso en el suelo para luego desaparecer a una pequeña explosión junto a su cabeza. La cortina de fuego ardía con una intensidad pero poco a poco se fue disipando para revelar a un chico en ropas negras al igual que su cabello y ojos. En su hombro yacían recargadas lo que parecían enormes cuchillas unidas por el centro con una pieza de metal sujeta a una cadena. Se encontraba de pie frente a Ashley y Atem quien lo miraba asombrado y poco después la chica despertó.

- ¿Que paso? - murmuro sentándose sujetando su cabeza mientras levantaba la mirada topándose con la espalda del chico.- ¿quien eres?- a lo que este la miro por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto notando la cara de sorpresa en la chica.

- ¿Tío Itachi?

- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto Odín ante tanta confusión y no era para menos, primero aparecía un clon de su tío Sasuke, luego la versión adolescente de su primo y ahora un clon de su padre

- Oí Aniki, llegas tarde.- exclamo el chico de ojos verdes confundiendo aun mas a los presentes.- estuviste apunto de perderte la fiesta

- No molestes Kenji no vinimos a divertirnos.- agrego a lo que el mencionado soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Vamos Ryo no seas aguafiestas! - Kenji dio un salto para esquivar un ataque de Yuki para caer junto a su hermano.- si que eres impaciente ¿cierto?

- Es que odio ser ignorada.- dijo sonriendo la rubia.- ahora exijo respuestas, ¿como es que se parecen a ellos?- dijo indicando a los hermanos Uchiha.

Ciertamente esa era una buena pregunta, una pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de todos ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos que se parecían tanto a los Uchiha´s y al pequeño Tetsuya?

- no les va a gustar, creádmelo – suspiro Ryo con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, su madre los iba a matar

- Bueno lo van a decir si o no – se quejo Andy a viva voz molesta, las miradas de los nuevos se posaron en la chica, Tetsuya se rió por lo bajo

- veo que no importa en que tiempo estemos, sigues igual de impaciente primita

- ¿eh? – dijeron más de uno confundido

- por el momento no podemos decirles todo – exclamo Ryo suspirando – solo podemos decirles que somos de un futuro alternativo

- ¿Futuro alternativo? – grito más de uno sorprendido

- ¿es acaso una broma? – Gruño Sasuke – por que si es así no causa gracia

- no lo es Uchiha-san – Zaira se acerco hacia donde estaban ellos pero sin quitar su mirada de Orochimaru y sus seguidores quienes, escuchaban todo

- creo que es mejor que nos presentemos, estamos haciendo todo un lió

- Kenji tiene razón – concordó Aditi quien apareció en la rama donde se encontraban los chicos de la generación peligro y Tetsuya, después volteo a ver al pelinegro – Ryo-kun y los demás?

- bueno ellos…

- ¡YYYYOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSH!

Sin previo aviso algo o mejor dicho alguien golpeo una de las serpientes gigantes que quedaban dejando viendo pequeños ninjas castaños, varias gotas de sudor bajaron por la cabeza de los protagonistas antes la llegada del nuevo

- JAMES CON UN DEMONIO NO CORRAS ASÍ – grito molesto un rubio de ojos negros que acaba de llegar, detrás de él venía una chica castaña

- Ryo-kun ¿encontraste a los demás?

- si y más de lo que imagine

- ¿eh?

Como única respuesta Ryo señalo a los demás, tanto Daisuke como Sahad se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los miembros de esa dimensión

- quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora – exigió Naomi perdiendo los estribos, eso era demasiado

- ¿Daisuke? – se sorprendió Shiori al verlo

- ¿neesan? – se sorprendió igualmente Daisuke

- a ver, momento – pidió Odín tratando de serenarse - ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes y que clase de relación tienen con nosotros?

- eso mismo y ¿Cómo es eso de que vienen de un futuro alternativo? – le secundo su gemela.

- miren, me encantaría sentarme a discutir esto con calma pero no tenemos tiempo.- dijo Kenji mientras balanceaba sus espadas gemelas en la palma de sus manos como cirquero.

- deja de jugar Kenji.- Ryo se resigno ante el comportamiento de su hermano.

- pues me temo que nadie hará nada hasta tener respuestas.- Orochimaru parecía algo frustrado pero los miro con interés - para empezar me gustaría saber sus nombres

- odio admitirlo pero concuerdo con el, así que será mejor que nos digan sus nombres.- exclamo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que su Sharingan brillo intensamente mirando a los hermanos.

- el truco del Sharingan amenazante no funciona con nosotros.- Kenji bostezo con sus manos detrás de su cabeza irritando a Sasuke.- además, conozco a alguien mas atemorizante.

- que podría asustar mas que el Sharingan?.- Odín se sorprendió ante la actitud del chico.

- la ira de una mujer.- contesto Ryo a lo que todos lo miraron confundidos.

- eso no lo discuto.- murmuro Daisuke.

- lo que Aniki quiere decir es que nuestra madre es mucho mas atemorizante que la mirada de Uchiha-san.- explico Kenji.- pero ya que insisten les diremos nuestros nombres, nombre completo verdad?

- obvio genio.- dijo Ryo golpeando su frente.

- bueno es ese caso creo que las damas primero.- dijo Kenji indicando a las chicas.

- que galante Kenji te volaste la barda.- exclamo Zaira sarcásticamente mientras aplaudía y Kenji le agradecía con una reverencia.

- lo se muchas gracias.- respondió el chico con una sonrisa muy familiar para los presentes.

- en vista de que el caballero no cedió el honor no nos queda de otra que aceptar.- la peliblanca miro a las chicas de su escuadrón.

- yo primero! Yo primero!.- gritaba energéticamente la castaña dando saltos en su forma chibi mientras agitaba los brazos.

- de acuerdo pero ya cálmate!.- Zaira miro algo apenada a su compañera quien soltó un grito de alegría.

- Merci!.- Agradeció.- ne, por donde empiezo?.- dijo pensativa provocando que la peliblanca se fuera de espaldas.

-por tu nombre seria una buena idea!.- Zaira la miro desesperada con una vena palpitando en su cabeza.

- Hai!.- exclamo la castaña.- mi nombre es Sahad Ahlam Zahid tengo 16 años y pertenezco al escuadrón Medjai.- dijo al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se prendían en llamas dando algunos golpes lanzando unas cuantas llamaradas.

- presumida.- murmuro Zaira sonriendo.

- no se lastima?.- pregunto Ashley al ver a la castaña saltar de aquí para allá con los brazos en llamas.

- no bueno creo que es mi turno, mi nombre completo es Zaira Adira Shatir y tengo 15 años y soy miembro del escuadrón Medjai.- dijo cruzada de brazos.- una advertencia, si me buscan me encuentran – extendiendo su mano y en su palma apareció un remolino de aire.

- mujer problemática.- dijo Daisuke ganándose una mirada por parte de la chica.- lo que oíste mujer así que no molestes.- el rubio le sonrió retadoramente a lo que Zaira estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el.

- suficiente.- Aditi detuvo a Zaira quien obedeció sin dudarlo.- mi nombre es Aditi Ameena Mebarak tengo 17 años y soy la capitana del escuadrón Medjai.- dijo la ojiplata antes de saltar de la rama y al tocar el suelo este se hundió moviéndose como arena movediza y poco a poco regreso a la normalidad.- y les sugiero que no me provoquen a menos de que quieran acabar en el centro de la tierra

- ustedes poseen técnicas muy interesantes.- Orochimaru parecía aun mas interesado en el grupo.- y ya que las damas se presentaron por que no empezamos contigo?.- señalando a cierto rubio perezoso.

- yo?, Mendokuse.- suspiro resignado.- Daisuke Shikaku Nara Sabaku no tengo 15 años y soy Jounin.- bostezando mientras que Shikamaru parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco

- creo que ya entendí lo del fututo alternativo.- murmuro Shiori algo pálida.

- bueno mi turno.- exclamo alegremente Tetsuya llamando la atención.- Tetsuya Minato Namikaze Uzumaki Hyuga tengo 15 años y mi rango es Jounin.- agrego usando la sonrisa heredada de su padre y su abuelo

- Tetsu-chan?!.- dijo Alex mirando al chico y al niño en sus brazos.

- esto si que es interesante.- exclamo Yuki igual de interesada que su padre.

- ¡Yosh!!, mi nombre es James Satoshi Lee Yuhi!, tengo 16 años y soy Jounin!!.- dijo en la pose de "Nice Guy" igual que su padre.

- de eso no hay duda.- Naruto fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión.

- ahora creo que es su turno.- Orochimaru miro a los hermanos.- y estoy muy ansioso de saber sus nombre.

- ya que insiste.- dijo Kenji encogiéndose de hombros.- mi nombre es Kenji Fugaku Haruno.- a Sasuke casi se le salen los ojos.- tengo 18 años y bueno no se exactamente mi rango pero creo que es mas alto que el de mamá y ella es mas fuerte que Tsunade-obachan. y soltero.- agrego guiñándole un ojo a Alex quien se sonrojo mientras Lestat le enviaba una mirada asesina que el capto.

- un momento!, por que llevas el apellido de soltera de mama!?.- grito Ashley y Atem miraba confundido la platica.

- eso debe ser por que Sakura-sama es su madre.- explico Aditi llamando la atención.- igual que para todos los miembros del escuadrón.

- creo que es mi turno.- suspiro Ryo.- mi nombre es Ryoichi Madara Haruno tengo 18 años y podría decirse que mi rango es igual a Kenji.- agrego mientras bajada las cuchillas apoyándolas en el suelo igual que las mandíbulas de los presentes.

- a ver un momento!.- Naruto mas que confundido los miro - están diciendo que Sakura-chan es su madre?!.- pregunto a lo que los hermanos se miraron mutuamente.

-si.- dijo ambos.

- pero tienen la misma edad.- Andy estaba en las mismas condiciones que su tío - ¿son gemelos?

- de hecho somos trillizos.- dijo Kenji.- la única que faltan es nuestra hermana

- pero aun no nos han dicho por que se parecen a ellos?.- Yuki señalo a los Uchiha.

- bueno eso es algo difícil de explicar.- Ryo se masajeo sus sienes.- y honestamente es una situación delicada, así que creo que mejor nos saltamos ese tema.- agrego cortante ya que su dolor de cabeza había empeorado.

- no ignores la pregunta y contesta de una vez!.- le grito Yuki a lo que Ryo quien tenia sus ojos cerrados frunció el ceño en señal de molestia por la voz de la rubia.

- yo que tu no lo molestaba.- Kenji lentamente retrocedía alejándose de su hermano mayor.

- o que?.- rió fuertemente la rubia haciendo que Ryo llegara al limite.

-o eso.- señalo Kenji sudando frió al ver como lentamente su hermano quitaba su mano y abría sus ojos revelando la mirada rojo sangre mejor conocida como Sharingan.

- huí, esto se va a poner bueno.- canturreo Zaira quien sonreía de manera un poco siniestra.

- como que estas algo loca no?.- le dijo Daisuke a la peliblanca quien lo ignoro.

- Aniki no es necesario que te enojes.- Kenji trato de calmarlo.- recuerda lo que dice Okasan sobre gente como ella.

- y que es lo que dice su patética madre sobre gente como yo?.- se burlo la rubia sonriendo con cara de inocente a lo que la cara de Kenji se tenso y bajo lentamente el rostro ocultando su mirada tras unos cuantos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro.

- OK esto ya no es divertido.- Zaira de inmediato se puso nerviosa ante las auras que desprendían los hermanos.

- creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Daisuke parecía igual de nervioso.

El aura que desprendían era tan intensa que Lestat y su grupo estaban casi al borde de un desmayo, ambos hermanos mantenían sus ojos cerrados. En el momento en el que Kenji abrió sus ojos no solo revelo el Sharingan como su hermano si no que el Sharingan de ambos cambio para adoptar una forma demasiado familiar para los presentes.

- M...Mangekyo Sharingan.- exclamo Andy casi como un murmullo ante la impresión.

- no debiste insultar a nuestra madre.- Kenji la miro fríamente al mismo tiempo que sus espadas de hoja negra se prendían en llamas al igual que las cuchillas del arma de Ryo.

- Kenji-kun tranquilízate.- Sahad temblada ante el semblante de los chicos.- tu también Ryo-kun por favor no pierdan la calma.

- recuerden lo que Sakura-sama siempre dice.- Aditi se acercó a los hermanos.- gente como ella no merece su atención, lo único que hacen es perjudicar a los demás.

Las palabras de la chica parecieron tener efecto en los hermanos y poco a poco su aura fue diminuyendo sin dejar rastro de ella, pero aun así el Mangekyo siguió presente en la mirada de los chicos y antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo se vieron interrumpidos por lo que parecía una ruptura en el cielo y el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente.

- que esta pasando?!.- quiso saber Naruto quien cubría su rostro con sus brazos para evitar el viento.

- que demonios esta pasando?!.- Yuki estaba en las mismas condiciones.

La generación peligro se aferraba fuertemente al árbol en donde estaban para no caer. La grieta comenzó a expenderse hasta el punto en el que apareció una especie de circulo con inscripciones grabadas alrededor después lo que parecía una especie de gota de gran tamaño comenzó a descender hasta tocar el suelo y en el momento en que toco tierra reventó dejando ver a un grupo de personas y el circulo en el cielo desaparecía junto con la grieta.

- Los que faltaban- murmuro Ryo entre desesperado y preocupado

- uy mi cabeza – murmuro la única chica entre los recién llegados.- ¿Dónde carajo estamos?.- dijo mientras su vista se aclaraba.

- esa boquita niña.- la regaño uno de los que parecían ser los mayores del grupo.

- gomen.- se disculpo rascando su cabeza.

- ehh… chicos, tenemos un problema.- el único rubio del grupo tenia un tic nervioso en su ojo al mirar a nuestros protagonistas

- a que te refieres?.- pregunto la chica quien era ayudada por un chico pelirrojo a ponerse de pie.

El rubio solo pudo señalar hacia delante y cabe decir que el alma se les fue a los pies al verse rodeados por rostros conocidos quienes tenían un tic nervioso en sus ojos.

- que significa esto…?.- quiso saber Odín mas azul que un pitufo al ver al grupo de recién llegados.

Si los clones de su papa y de su tío no eran suficientes, esto ya era el colmo. Frente a el se encontraba una versión adulta de el mismo y hasta el podría decir que arrancaba mas de un suspiro. Andrómeda estaba igual que su gemelo contemplando a la versión adulta frente a ellos, cabello rubio revuelto dándole un look salvaje, ojos felinos tan negros como la misma noche y el atractivo de todo Uchiha, en fin, un imán con patas, hasta ella misma no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y no era la única, hasta la víbora de Yuki y las chicas de la generación peligro se sonrojaron al verlo a el y al chico a su lado. De cabello negro corto y algo lacio que se movía con el viento y ojos felinos azules tan pálidos como el hielo, de piel morena y para rematar hasta podría decirse que también poseía el porte de un Uchiha.

- creo que ya entendí lo del problema.- dijo la chica quien era de largo cabello castaño rojizo y ojos café y piel blanca.- como es que vinimos a dar aquí?.- pregunto al chico pelirrojo junto a ella.

Pero antes de que el chico dijera o hiciera nada "algo" le cayo encima.

- Ryu-kun!!.- grito Sahad aferrándose al cuello del pelirrojo quien solo permanecía inmóvil ante el entusiasmo de la castaña.

- hola Sahad.- el pelirrojo poseedor de ojos felinos de brillo dorado quien permanecía cruzado de brazos, pose que resultaba demasiado familiar para Hermione.

- que bueno que decidieron unirse a la fiesta.- Kenji parecía mas tranquilo pero el Mangekyo permanecía activado y esto no paso desapercibido ante los ojos del rubio.

- y tan animada esta como para que activaras el Mangekyo, Kenji?.- pregunto seriamente el rubio antes de que los recién llegados desaparecieran y aparecieran junto a los hermanos y las chicas Medjai.

- cuando involucran a mama puedes contar con eso Nissan.- contesto Ryo con ojos iguales a los de Kenji.

- siendo así creo que los apoyo.- asintió el chico de ojos azules.

- parece que tenemos mas invitados.- Orochimaru llamo la atención, cosa que no le agrado a los recién llegados al notar a la serpiente.

- y se puede saber que hace el con vida?.- pregunto el rubio mirando con odio a Orochimaru.

- para hacer mas corto el cuento.- Kenji recupero su actitud.- dimensión alterna

- bueno y que tal si se presentan al igual que lo hicieron sus compañeros.- dijo Orochimaru.

- háganlo o no los va a dejar en paz.- suspiro Zaira.- les pide nombre, edad y rango.

- bueno ya que ¿quien primero?.- miro al resto de recién llegados.

-yo!.- saltando la castaña.- mi nombre es Farah Aisha Zahid tengo 15 años y pertenezco al escuadrón Medjai igual que mi hermana mayor!.- agrego mientras se ponía de manos y con sus pies formaba una bola de fuego y jugaba con ella como si fuera una pelota.

- y quien me pregunto yo es su hermana?.- murmuro sarcásticamente Ashley mirando a la castaña rojiza y a Sahad quien seguía en el cuello del pelirrojo.

- mi turno.- llamo la atención el pelirrojo.- Sabaku no Ryu tengo 17 años y mi rango es Jounin.- agrego al mismo tiempo que un torbellino de arena los envolvió a el y a Sahad transportándolos a la rama junto a la generación peligro.

- creo que mejor no digo nada.- Hermione se cruzo de brazos sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- me toca.- el rubio pasando una mano por sus cabellos.- mi nombre es Odín Itachi Uchiha Namikaze Uzumaki tengo 19 años y soy Jounin.- agrego como si nada el rubio mientras que Itachi y el otro Odín estaban mas en el mas allá que en el mas acá.

- bueno creo que yo me encargare de ti.- Yuki mira al rubio como un pedazo de carne a lo que este rió libremente mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos.

- honestamente no lo creo.- murmuro Odín mientras contemplaba el medallón con forma de sol que se notaba bajo sus ropas.

- y finalmente.- dijo el chico de ojos azules llamando la atención.- mi nombre es Azim Shatir Kazna tengo 20 años, formo parte de el escuadrón Kurayani no Medjai y soy heredero al trono de Shamir.

-mmm…, creo que mejor me encargare de ti.- Yuki le dirigió la misma mirada a lo que Azim soltó una carcajada.

- no lo creo linda ya que estoy comprometido – mostrando lo que parecía una pequeña llave que llevaba una cobra enroscada a su alrededor.

- así se habla cuñado.- exclamo Kenji apoyándolo.

- cuñado?.- Sasuke lo miro confundido a lo que Ryo contesto su pregunta.

- es el futuro esposo de nuestra hermana.- llamando la atención de Ashley.

- futuro esposo?.- dijo la Uchiha llamando la atención de Azim quien desapareció de la vista de todos para aparecer justo frente a Ashley.

- pero que es lo ven mis ojos.- el chico tomo el rostro de Ashley con su mano.- eres idéntica a mi hermosa flor.- agrego sonriendo mientras que la cara de Ashley se ponía tan roja como el cabello de Hermione.

Esta reacción no le gusto para nada a Sasuke y a cierto joven de ojos perla.

- podrías alejarte de mi hija!.- Sasuke mas que furioso ante el atrevimiento de Azim según el.

- veo que eres una hermosa flor cautiva y custodiada celosamente por feroz guardián mi querida Zwina (Linda).- divertido al mismo tiempo que acercaba a su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de Ashley y esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- me pareció escuchar que te alejaras de ella!- grito Ray mas que celoso al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un golpe al chico quien lo atrapo con su mano libre.

- Yare, Yare pero que actitud.- rió divertido ante la reacción del Hyuga.- no te preocupes solo te estaba probando.- solto el puño del Hyuga y el rostro de Ashley antes de desparecer y aparecer junto a Kenji quien lo miraba inquisitoriamente.

- sigue así y me olvido que seremos familia.- le dijo seriamente a lo que Azim rió levemente.

- tranquilo solo bromeaba.- alzando sus manos en defensa.

- mas te vale.- dijeron los hermanos Haruno al mismo tiempo.

- bueno en vista de que las presentaciones están hechas.- Naruto volvió su atención a Orochimaru.- creo que tenemos una batalla por terminar.

- creo que tiene razón.- Yuki miro a su padre.- y honestamente estoy ansiosa de pelear con ellos.- mirando a Odín y Azim, pero Andy se puso en su camino.

- de eso nada, tu y yo tenemos un asunto que arreglar Serpiente Rastrera Jr- gruño la rubia activando el Kazerugan de nueva cuenta.- pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Drew-kun.- llamando del Odín recién llegado.

-a que te refieres?.- pregunto con interés.

- pues….- fue Alex quien comenzó a responder.- cuando nos secuestraron Drew-kun trato de impedirlo pero casi lo mataron en el intento.- con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- y ahora esta en coma en el hospital.- finalizo Ashley bajando la mirada.

Estas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del rubio recién llegado quien bajo la mirada y Chackra rojo comenzó a rodearlo.

- creo que eso debió permanecer en secreto.- murmuro Kenji mirando al rubio.- muy bien, todo mundo retírese que esto va a estar feo.- anuncio antes de que el y el resto de transportaran al la rama junto a los demás despejando el campo.

Mientras que Odín y el resto de los miembros de la dimensión fueron los únicos que quedaron en el campo de batalla, el rubio recién llegado seguía rodeado por el Chackra rojo el cual se fue reduciendo hasta desaparecer y Odín solamente levanto su cabeza y para alivio de Kenji y Ryo sus ojos seguían sin mostrar el Sharingan. Después desabotono unos cuantos botones de su gabardina y busco entre sus ropas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba lo cual era un simple pergamino rojo con diseños de flamas en el.

- estrenando regalo primo?.- bromeo Kenji al ver el pergamino.

- regalo?.- Alex miro al Haruno

- regalo de bodas.- respondió Ryo..- ahora veremos si el entrenamiento dio resultado.- mientras se recargaba en el tronco del árbol con sus cuchillas apoyadas en su hombro.

Y antes que de alguien dijera algo, el rubio arrojo el pergamino al aire e hizo unos cuantos sellos haciendo que el pergamino explotara en una pequeña nube de humo y como resultado apareció una simple Katana de funda roja y empuñadura rojo con franjas doradas.

- Y con eso nos piensas vencer?.- dijo Yuki burlonamente pero se vio silenciada por el intenso poder que desprendía la espada, y no era la única, Lestat y su grupo e incluso Orochimaru comenzaron a sudar ante tal poder.

- Deténganlo!.- ordeno la serpiente a varios Ninja de Oto quienes de inmediato se abalanzaron contra el rubio quien coloco la Katana frente a el lista para desenvainarla.

- Kurosu, Ryu no Kurayami.- dijo casi murmurando las palabras y al momento de sacar la Katana esta brillo intensamente y agitándola una sola vez arrazo con todos los Ninja de Oto que iban hacia el causando un gran estruendo y levantando una gran cortina de polvo.

Tal estruendo casi tumba a los miembros de la Generación Peligro y los adultos que los acompañaban quienes trataban de no caer, pero esto fue suficiente para que Atem quien estaba de pie tratando de aferrarse al tronco perdiera el balance.

-ATEM!!.- grito Ashley pero antes de que pudiera moverse vio como una sombra negra se adelanto.

El pequeño Atem quien tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto del golpe se sorprendió al encontrarse sujetando fuertemente algo con pelaje.

-ehh….?.- abrió lentamente los ojos para ver algo de pelaje negro lo cual resulto ser un enorme tigre siberiano quien lo atrapo en su lomo.

-ah!, con que ahí estabas Shi-chan!.- Farah estaba aferrada al brazo de James.

- ya era hora, creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros.- bromeo Azim.- trae al niño de lo contrario se va a asustar mas.- el tigre comenzó a saltar de rama en rama hasta llegar junto a ellos.

- Atem!.- Ashley tomo al pequeño en brazos para que luego se lo quitara su padre quien, abrazo fuertemente al pequeño y asustado niño

- Shi-chan hizo un buen trabajo!.- Farah abraza al tigre a lo que el animal lamió su cara.

- si bien hecho Shi-chan.- Azim miro burlonamente a lo que el tigre le mando lo que parecía una mirada de fastidio.- de acuerdo, bien hecho Shinigami, contento?.

La plática se vio interrumpida ya que la cortina de humo comenzó a disiparse revelando de nueva cuenta a Odín quien empuñaba la Katana la cual sufrió una especie de transformación. La Katana había desaparecido dejando lugar a lo que parecía mas una espada estilo medieval la cual era de larga hoja puntiaguda con mango que ahora se abría a los lados al lado de la hoja y la empuñadura negra con una cabeza de dragón al final.

- creo que eso les facilitara el trabajo.- exclamo tranquilamente el rubio a Naruto y los demás quienes observaban la gran destrucción que causo de una sola agitada eliminando por completo a todos los Ninja de Oto.

- ehh…, gracias.- fue lo único que dijo el rubio Hokage mientras Odín se retiraba para reunirse con los demás.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Fanny.- oigan y no pueden usar un jutsu de agua para que llueva?

Sakura.- ninguno de nosotros usa jutsus de agua

Fanny.- ¿y Kakashi?

Kiba.- se fue a comer un helado con Kurenai-sensei

Fanny.- genial, nosotros asandonos aqui como terneras y ellos comiendo helados

Sasuke.- mejor te despides ya y nos vamos a comer helados tambien

Fanny.- buena idea Orochi Jr.

Sasuke.- NO ME DIGAS ASI - grito espantado

Neji.- ¿por que Orochi Jr?

Fanny.- por la vestimenta que usa en Shippuden la cual ciertamente me desagrada, bueno admito que se ve muy guapo con el pecho al descubierto pero esa cuerda que usa, no le sienta

Sakura.- tienes razón

Fanny.- bueno amigos nos vemos en el sig cap, si tienen alguna duda dejenla en el review y se las contestare en el sig cap, por cierto talvez ya se fijaron talvez no pero por si acaso ¡¡LA PELICULA DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN YA ESTA DISPONIBLE EN YOU TUBE Y SUBTITULADA!! cuando la vi casi me muero, sobre todo al ver el inicio donde Naru es...

Naruto.- ¿donde soy que?

Fanny.- nada, nada en fin otro anuncio es que va a ver una quinta pelicula de Naruto que seria la segunda de shippuden donde sale Sasu-chan aunque seguramente para este momento mas de uno lo sabe y como siempre soy yo la lenta que se entera al ultimo, en fin hay esta las dos noticias que me alegraron la existencia junto con la confirmacion de la cuarta temporada de Beyblade, nos vemos en el sig cap jovenes.


End file.
